Sailor Moon Zodiac
by Kairi-Heartless
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr von Usagi & Co. ist turbulenter als viele zuvor: Neue Youmas, neue Senshi und ein Wiedersehen
1. Prolog Traum oder Erinnerung?

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
Prolog - Traum oder Erinnerung ?  
  
Neugierig schlich Serenity durch den Palast. Viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Mehrere Fremde waren in letzter Zeit auf den Mond gekommen - ihre Mutter hatte ihnen die Räume in diesem Teil des Palastes zur Verfügung gestellt und es schien um eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu gehen. Doch Serenity hatte nichts aus ihren Freundinnen herausbekommen. Deshalb war sie alleine auf der Suche nach diesen Fremden. Am Ende des Ganges entdeckte sie eine große Türe - fast schon ein Tor. Es war mit vielen Zeichen verziehrt. Einige davon kannte sie - da waren das Zeichen des Merkurs und der Venus, der Erde und des Mars´, des Jupiters und natürlich des Mondes. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe einen Spalt und sah hinein. Niemand war zu sehen. Schnell schlich sie sich hinein - doch schon hörte sie jemanden kommen und so versteckte sie sich hinter einem Schrank.  
  
"Wie geht es Prinzessin Nami? Sie war die letzte, die hierher kam." Das war Venus´ Stimme. "Sie hat sich in ihrem Gemach eingesperrt und lässt niemanden zu sich - nicht einmal mich", stellte eine fremde Stimme fest. Von ihrem Versteck aus konnte Serenity ihre Freundin erkennen - neben ihr ging eine junge Frau in einem weiten Kleid. Sie trug ein silbernes Diadem auf den blonden Haaren. "Natürlich kann ich sie verstehen - schließlich ist sie nicht die einzige, die ihre gesamte Familie und ihre Freunde verloren hat. Aber immerhin ist sie selbst noch am Leben", fuhr sie fort. "Hatschii!" Erschrocken rißen die beiden ihren Kopf herum und starrten Serenity an, die das Kitzeln in ihrer Nase einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. "Serenity! Was macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet doch bei Mars bleiben", schimpfte Venus und trat auf die Mondprinzessin zu. Etwas verlegen stand diese auf und meinte: "Naja, ich wollte einfach wissen, was ihr mir verheimlicht. Es geht mich schließlich auch etwas an - glaube ich." "Wenn ihr wollt zeige ich euch den Grund meines Daseins."  
  
Die junge Frau wies in die Richtung, aus der sie und Venus gekommen waren. "Shinyo, bist du dir sicher, dass das richtig ist?" Shinyo nickte nur und so folgte Serenity den beiden blonden Frauen.  
  
Vor einer weiteren Türe blieben sie stehen. "Hier. Seht es euch genau an und dann sagt mir, ob ihr jemals so etwas miterleben möchtet, was wir erleben mussten", stellte Shinyo ernst fest und öffnete die Türe. In der großen Halle, die hinter der Türe war, waren lediglich mehrere Bahren - ansonsten war sie leer. Auf die Bahren fielen Lichtstrahlen und auf jeder lag eine Person. Es waren fast nur junge Frauen in Shinyos Alter, nur zwei oder drei dieser Menschen waren männlich - und alle waren tot...  
  
Schweißgebadet lag Usagi in ihrem Bett. War das nur ein böser Traum? Oder hatte sie sich an etwas erinnert, das besser für immer in Vergessenheit geblieben wäre? Sollte sie den anderen davon erzählen? Sie beschloß, ihre Freundinnen nicht unnötig zu Beunruhigen. Trotzdem beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. 


	2. 01 Begegnungen

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Shiba  
  
1. Begegnungen  
  
Schwimmhalle des Sportclubs /Ami Wie so oft war es mir ein Rätsel, dass ich das Schwimmbecken ganz für mich alleine hatte. Einerseits war ich froh darüber, denn so konnte ich mir alle Zeit der Welt lassen und niemand sprang vom Beckenrand in das Wasser (was ja sowieso verboten war). Andererseits ... etwas Gesellschaft wäre schon ganz nett gewesen.  
  
„Oh. Hallo Ami. Bist du auch mal wieder hier?" Überrascht sah ich auf - Michiru stand am Beckenrand und lächelte mich an. Auch ich lächelte und stieg aus dem Wasser. „Hallo Michiru. Ja, ich mußte ein wenig entspannen,"antwortete ich kichernd. In diesem Moment kam eine junge Frau mit orange-roten Locken aus den Umkleiden. Sie trug einen schwarzen Badeanzug und hatte ein leuchtend rotes Handtuch über der Schulter hängen. „Nanu? Ich dachte, es wäre niemand hier?" „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Karen. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir," erklärte Michiru der Fremden und wandte sich dann an mich.  
  
„Eigentlich ist es ganz praktisch, dass du gerade hier bist. Ich wollte sie dir sowieso demnächst vorstellen, aber so lernt ihr euch eben schon etwas früher kennen." Sie lachte kurz und stellte uns dann vor: „Das hier ist Karen Landells. Sie kommt aus Wellington in Neuseeland und ist dort Junioren Landesmeisterin im Schwimmen. Im Moment studiert sie an der Tokyo-daigakku - sie hat ein Stipendium bekommen." Leicht verlegen grinste Karen mich an. „Und das ist Mizuno Ami. Sie besucht die 3. Klasse der Juuban Koutou Gakkou und sollte sich eigentlich auf die Aufnahmeprüfungen vorbereiten." Dabei zwinkerte die junge Frau mir zu. „Aber ich denke, die schaffst du auch so ohne Probleme. Wolltest du nicht auch an die Todai??" „Ich will es zumindes versuchen,"meinte ich etwas verlegen. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir in Japan." „Ja, es ist sehr schön hier. Zwar vermisse ich meine Freunde und meine Familie, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie in den ersten Wochen. Außerdem habe ich inzwischen viele neue Freunde gefunden. Ich freue mich auch, dich endlich zu treffen. Michiru hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt,"antwortete Karen und lachte fröhlich.  
  
Sie legte ihr Handtuch auf einen der Liegestühle, die entlang des Beckens aufgereiht waren. Etwas überrascht bemerkte ich eine Narbe an ihrer rechten Schulter - sie war zwar nur etwa 5 bis 10 cm lang, dafür aber etwa so breit wie ein Finger. Reflexartig zupfte die Studentin an ihren Haaren, so dass ihr die langen Locken auf die Schulter fielen und die Narbe verdeckten.  
  
„Was ist jetzt Karen? Wolltest du nicht ein wenig schwimmen?" Michiru war schon im Wasser und spritzte uns lachend naß. „Hey, das ist unfair!"Ohne zu zögern sprang Karen in das Becken und lieferte sich einen Kampf mit ihrer Freundin.  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl eine Doppelgängerin von Michiru vor mir zu haben, denn so albern und kindisch kannte ich sie gar nicht. Aber so gefiel sie mir ehrlich gesagt viel besser - sonst erschien sie mir teilweise etwas kühl und abweisend, obwohl sie das natürlich nicht war. Schließlich kannte ich sie schon eine ganze Weile. Schließlich standen die beiden jungen Frauen lachend und völlig außer Atem am Beckenrand.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Wettschwimmen??"wollte Karen wissen. „Aber immer doch. Ami, willst du nicht mitmachen?"Fragend sah Michiru mich an. „Gerne,"nahm ich die Herausforderung an und sah zu, wie die Beiden aus dem Wasser stiegen. „Soll ich wieder das Startzeichen geben?"  
  
Haruka Ich war unbemerkt an den Pool getreten und machte es mir gerade in einem der Liegestühle bequem. „Ja, das wäre sehr nett von dir,"bedankte sich Ami bei mir. Die drei Schwimmerinnen traten an die Startblöcke und ich gab das Kommando: „Auf die Plätze ... fertig ... LOS !!!"  
  
Gleichzeitig hechteten Ami, Michiru und Karen ins Wasser. Es war ein harter Kampf, doch am Schluß schlug die Neuseeländerin als erste mit der Hand am Beckenrand an - dicht gefolgt von Ami und Michiru, die beide gleichzeitig den Rand berührten. „Hey ... ihr seid gar nicht mal so schlecht,"stellte Karen atemlos fest. „Dafür habe ich dich etwas schneller in Erinnerung. Hast du etwa nachgelassen?"ärgerte Michiru ihre Freundin. „Quatsch, ich bin lediglich ein wenig aus der Übung. Zu Hause trainiere ich ja jeden Tag und das ist hier nun mal nicht möglich,"erklärte die Neuseeländerin und zog beleidigt eine Schnute. Ami begann laut zu lachen und meinte: „Es ist doch egal wer nun wie schnell war. Die Hauptsache ist doch, das es Spaß gemacht hat und das hat es - mir zumindest."  
  
Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die große Uhr und stieg aus dem Wasser. Ich reichte ihr ihr Handtuch und sie begann sich abzutrocknen. Auch Karen und Michiru kamen aus dem Schwimmbecken. Mit dem Handtuch über den Schultern setzte sich Karen auf einen Startblock und drückte das Wasser aus ihren Locken.  
  
„Mann, hab ich Hunger. Gut, dass Mei mich abholt - die hat fast immer etwas zu essen dabei,"erzählte sie und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich dachte, du bist mit Michiru hier? Geht ihr dann nicht noch zusammen irgendwo hin?"Überrascht sah Ami die junge Frau an. „Nein, nein. Ich würde nur stöhren bei dem, was die Beiden vorhaben," antwortete Karen und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Seltsam, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Karen, lass das,"beschwerte sich Michiru während ich zu lachen anfing. Auch Ami kicherte, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden. Zumindest war sie nicht mehr so verklemmt wie am Anfang. In dieser Hinsicht musste ich Usagi danken, denn im Laufe der Zeit war Ami richtig locker geworden. Auch wenn ihr Lerneifer ungebrochen war. Dafür verhielten sich Michiru und Hotaru manchmal mehr als kindisch und mit ihren verrückten Aktionen trieben sie Setsuna fast in den Wahnsinn. So etwas konnte man eine verdrehte Welt nennen.  
  
Gemeinsam marschierten die drei jungen Frauen zu den Duschen und ich machte es mir nochmal in einem Liegestuhl gemütlich. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis Michiru fertig war und bis dahin konnte ich noch ein wenig vor mich hin dösen.  
  
Ami Unten auf der Straße stand eine junge Frau - sie schien diese Mei zu sein, mit der Karen verabredet war. Auf ihrem Arm trug sie ein kleines Kätzchen, das genauso schwarz wie Luna war. Nur ihre Pfoten waren weiß gestiefelt und auf ihrer Stirn waren mehrere kleine weiße Flecken.  
  
„Hi Karen, da bist du ja endlich,"begrüßte sie meine neue Freundin. Die umarmte die Asiatin und entschuldigte sich: „Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber Michiru wollte mich mit ihrem Duschgel einseifen." Ich fing wieder an zu kichern, denn das hatte einfach zu komisch ausgesehen: Michiru mit der Flasche in der Hand wie sie Karen durch den Duschraum jagte. „Oh, verdammt. Da wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen,"meinte auch Mei und lachte. „Tja, du hättest eben doch mitgehen sollen. Ach ja, das ist Ami Mizuno - sie will im Frühjahr die Aufnahmeprüfung an der Todai machen. Und das ist Mei Huang. Sie kommt aus China und studiert wie ich an der Todai." „Hajimemashite, Mizuno-san."Höflich verbeugte sich Mei vor mir. „Einfach nur Ami - schließlich bin ich jünger. Aber ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich kennenzulernen,"entgegnete ich.  
  
„Mei, können wir etwas essen gehen? Ich bin am verhungern,"bettelte Karen. „Können wir machen. Ich muss nur vorher Stella wieder zu Gina bringen." „Dann hat sie sie dir heute auf's Auge gedrückt, was?"Karen kicherte. „Willst du nicht mitkommen, Ami?" „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin ebenfalls verabredet und eigentlich müsste meine Freundin längst hier sein,"antwortet ich der jungen Frau.  
  
„Entschuldigung."  
  
Hinter uns stand eine junge Frau. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie einen großen Rucksack und über ihrer Schulter hing eine vollgepackte Reisetasche. „Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich von hier aus am schnellsten zur Tokyo- daigakku komme? Ich habe irgendwie die Orientierung verloren." Ihre langen, braunen Haare waren locker zusammengebunden und die mintgrünen Augen leuchteten fröhlich. „Werden Sie dort studieren?" „Ja, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Mein Name ist Cho Ahn - ich komme aus Nampo in Nordkorea." „Ich bin Karen Landells aus Neuseeland. Das hier sind Mei Huang aus Shanghai und Mizuno Ami ... du bist hier aus Tokyo, oder?"stellte Karen uns vor, wobei sie am Schluß unsicher war. Ich nickte nur kurz und lächelte Cho zu. „Du hast Glück, dass du uns getroffen hast, Cho. Wir sind auf dem Weg zur Todai und können dich gerne mitnehmen,"erklärte Mei. „Das wäre sehr nett von euch, vielen Dank." Während Mei Cho ein wenig über die Todai erzählte nahm Karen der jungen Frau die Reisetasche ab. „Das mit dem Essen holen wir irgendwann nach. Ich melde mich bei dir, Ami,"verabschiedete sich die Neuseeländerin von mir.  
  
„Ami!!" Gerade kam auch Usagi die Straße heraufgerannt und winkte mit beiden Armen. „Ja, ich freue mich schon. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja morgen - ich wollte mir die Todai ansehen." „Gut, dann bis morgen." Ich wandte mich zu Usagi um und genau in diesem Moment legte meine blonde Freundin eine gekonnte Bauchlandung hin. Natürlich fing sie auch gleich zu heulen an. Schnell lief ich zu ihr und beruhigte sie. Schließlich machten wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung Shibuya.  
  
Das heißt, wir wollten es.  
  
Doch wir waren noch keine 10 Schritte gegangen, als hinter uns ein gewaltige Aufschlag ertönte, gefolgt von Cho's entsetzten Schrei. Vor Karen, Mei und Cho stand ein riesengroßes ... Etwas in einer Staubwolke. ES war um die 2,5 Meter hoch und war eine Mischung aus Felsen und Frosch. Usagi und ich sahen uns nur kurz an und wußten, was zu tun war. Hinter ein paar Büschen verwandelten wir uns.  
  
„Moon Crises - Make up!" „Mercury Crystal Power - Make up!"  
  
Ich wußte, dass dieses Ding etwas böses war. Wild schlug der Youma um sich und mehrmals traf er das Sportclub- Gebäude, aus dem es mehrere Steinbrocken heraus schlug. Staubwolken wurden aufgewirbelt, wodurch alles weitere kaum noch zu erkennen war. Karen und Mei versuchten mit Cho zu fliehen, doch dann mussten sie vor einem weiteren Brocken in Deckung gehen.  
  
Nachdem sich die Staubwolke gelegt hatte, waren Karen und Mei verschwunden, nur Cho saß noch vollkommen verstört am Boden und traute sich gar nicht, sich zu bewegen. Der wandelnde Felsbrocken schien sie jetzt erst zu bemerken und ging auf die junge Frau zu. Laut schnaufend streckte er seinen Arm nach ihr aus.  
  
„Mercury - Aqua Rapsody!"  
  
Ich schickte meinen Wasserwirbel gegen den Feind, doch es schien ihn kaum zu verletzen. Auch Sailor Moon konnte nichts gegen das Monster ausrichten. Die Lage schien aussichtslos - wir konnten nichts für Cho tun. Meine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Haruka und Michiru kommen würden.  
  
„Aldebaran Nature Seismic Shock!"  
  
Eine blaue Schockwelle schoß auf das Monster zu und traf es schwer. Halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz schlug es erneut um sich. Im selben Moment sprang Cho entschlossen auf und brachte sich in Sicherheit.  
  
„Black Flame of Hamal!"  
  
Schwarze Flammen hüllten das Ungeheuer ein und es zerfiel zu Staub, der vom Wind davon geweht wurde. Sailor Moon und ich sahen uns um, doch wir konnten die Urheber der Attacken nicht entdecken. „Wir müssen den anderen davon erzählen", meinte Usagi, nachdem sie sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Ich nickte nur und hoffte, dass der jungen Studentin nichts passiert war, denn von Cho war nichts mehr zu sehen. Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt folgte ich Usagi, denn eines war sicher: Ein neuer, unbekannter Feind war aufgetaucht ...  
  
Anmerkung: Die Vorlage für den Youma ist der Höhlentroll aus 'Herr der Ringe' (für alle die den ersten Teil im Kino gesehen haben - dieses komische Etwas in Moria). Die Beschreibung ist etwas eigenwillig, aber 1. ist mir keine bessere eingefallen und 2. kling 'Mischung aus Kartoffel und Frosch' auch nicht besser (diese Beschreibung stammt allerdings nicht von mir ^-^) 


	3. 02 Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Shiba  
  
2. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen  
  
Hikawa Tempel / Rei „Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr niemanden gesehen habt?" „Natürlich nicht, wir haben sogar in den Bäumen nachgesehen."erklärte Usagi. „Tja, dann hat unser Maulwurf hier sie wahrscheinlich übersehen." stichelte ich. Manchmal konnte ich mir solche Bemerkungen einfach nicht verkneifen. „REI!!!"brüllte Usagi, „Du bist schon wieder so gemein zu mir!" „Du verdienst es nicht anders."  
  
Mit einem „Bäh"streckte mir der Blondschopf die Zunge raus - was ich mir natürlich nicht gefallen lassen konnte. Makoto seufzte: „Die werden sich wohl niemals ändern", und Minako schaltete das Radio an - mit der Begründung: „Ich will auch mal etwas anderes hören als immer nur euer ‚Bäh'."  
  
„...lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört hat, endlich wieder eine neue Single heraus. Schon nächste Woche treten sie im Tokyo Dome auf. Und hier kommt das, worauf ihr alle schon wartet: ‚Chasin´ after you' von den Three Lights." „Eeeee???"  
  
Wir sahen das Radio an, als hätte es sich in Galaxia höchstpersönlich verwandelt. „Seit wann sind sie wieder hier?"fragte ich in die Runde. „Und warum haben sie sich nicht bei uns gemeldet?"überlegte Minako.  
  
„Nee, Usagi-chan. Ist alles in Ordnung?"wollte Ami von unserer Freundin wissen. Das Mädchen war ganz ruhig geworden. „Ich frage mich, warum sie wohl wieder hier sind? Ist auf Kinmoku wieder etwas passiert? Oder haben sie gespürt, dass die Erde wieder angegriffen wird?"  
  
Wir sahen uns ratlos an. „Wir müssen Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen - spätestens nächste Woche, wenn sie in Tokyo sind."stellte Makoto fest.  
  
Die Frage war nur, wie.  
  
Tokyo-daigakku (Todai) / Makoto Es war gut, dass Ami und ich schon so früh hergekommen waren - es war knuddelvoll. Dabei war das Gelände der Todai riesengroß.  
  
„Gomen."Na, danke. Das war jetzt das 17. Mal, dass mir jemand auf den Fuß gestiegen war - dabei war ich doch wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Warum hatte ich auch versprochen mitzukommen? „He, Ami-chan. Da ist ein Crépes-Stand. Komm, wir holen uns welche", schlug ich vor und zeigte auf den Stand.  
  
Ami sah mich skeptisch an und begann: „Naja, eigentlich wollte ich mir erst noch ..."Ich unterbrach sie: „Aber ich habe heute noch nichts gefrühstückt. Bitte." Ok, das stimmte nicht ganz - ich hatte gefrühstückt, aber weil ich zu spät dran war, nur ganz wenig. Also bahnten wir uns einen Weg durch die Menge in Richtung Crépes.  
  
„Wir hatten Glück, dass wir zu zweit waren, sonst hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft." Nani? Um was es da wohl ging? Die Crépes wurde von zwei Studentinnen verkauft. Sie schienen aber keine Japanerinnen zu sein. Das asiatische Mädchen hatte rot-braune Haare, die sie zu Knoten hochgesteckt hatte. Das anderes war sogar dunkelhäutig - wahrscheinlich kam sie aus Afrika oder Südamerika oder so.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass sie euch nicht gesehen haben?"wollte sie von der Asiatin wissen. Diese nickte, sah zur Seite und mir direkt in die Augen. „Hallo, willst du ein Crépes?"fragte sie mich lächelnd. „Gerne. Was habt ihr denn für Sorten?" „Also, ..."  
  
„Hallo Mei."Ami hatte sich endlich durch die Menschenmasse durchgeboxt und stand lächelnd neben mir. Überrascht sah die Asiatin meine Freundin an. „Ami? Was machst du denn hier?" „Naja, da ich mein Glück bei der Todai-Aufnahmeprüfung versuchen will, wollte ich mir das Uni-Gelände schon einmal ansehen,"antwortete Ami. Es schien sie ziemlich zu freuen, dass sie Mei so überrascht hatte.  
  
„Du willst auf die Todai? Karen hat gar nichts davon gesagt ..." überlegte die Studentin und fragte dann: „Hast du das gestern noch mitbekommen??" „Du meinst die Explosion am Gebäude des Sportclubs? Ich habe zwar ein lautes Rumpeln gehört, aber ehrlich gesagt war es mir nicht ganz geheuer. Darum bin ich mit meiner Freundin weitergegangen,"antwortete das Mädchen und sah ein wenig betreten drein.  
  
Ich hatte nicht gewußt, dass sie so hemmungslos lügen konnte, dabei kannte ich sie nun schon seit ein paar Jahren. „Schon in Ordnung - wir haben auch geschaut, dass wir da weg kommen," erklärte Mei. „Übrigends, wenn du Karen suchst - sie ist für den Getränkestand an den Sporthallen eingeteilt worden. Am schnellsten kommt ihr da hin, wenn ihr hier über die Wiese geht."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung deutete die Studentin hinter den Crépes-Stand. Ein paar Stände weiter war ein schmaler Durchgang, durch den ich mit Ami-chan auf die Grünfläche gelangte.  
  
Noch einmal gingen wir zu Mei und ihrer Freundin zurück, bedankten uns für den Hinweis und marschierten in die Richtung, in die die Asiatin gezeigt hatte. Die Beiden warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu und irgendwie störte mich etwas an der Ganzen Situation, doch was es genau war, konnte ich nicht sagen. „Wer ist diese Mei?"wollte ich von meiner Freundin wissen.  
  
Ami Gerade war ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig, als Makoto und ich an den Sporthallen ankamen. Auch dort waren sehr viele Leute, aber wesentlich weniger als vor dem Todai-Hauptgebäude. Karen war nicht zu übersehen - ihre Haare leuchteten in der Sonne.  
  
„Hi, Ami. So sieht man sich wieder, was?"wurde ich von ihr begrüßt. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich vorbeikommen will,"antwortete ich lachend. „Schon, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so früh da bist." „Noch später ... da wäre ich nur endgültig niedergetrampelt worden," murmelte Makoto neben mir und an Karen's breitem Grinsen erkannte ich, dass sie die Bemerkung auch gehört hatte.  
  
Also stellte ich die Beiden kurz vor: „Das ist Karen Landells. Ich habe dir vorhin von ihr erzählt. Und das ist Kino Makoto - wir gehen zusammen in eine Klasse." „Ami hilft uns nachmittags immer beim Lernen." „Uns?"Fragend sah Karen Makoto an. „Ja, wir treffen uns immer mit Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako und Hino Rei zum Lernen am Hikawa-Jinja, der von Hino-oji-san geführt wird. Usagi und Minako gehen auch in unsere Klasse. Nur Rei ist auf der T*A Academy,"erklärte diese. „Ach ja, Michiru hat mir von euch erzählt."  
  
„Wer war eigentlich die junge Frau bei Mei?"wollte ich neugierig wissen und stellte gleichzeitig fest: „Ich habe mich ihr gar nicht vorgestellt." Lachend winkte Karen ab. „Ach, bei Jenny ist das nicht so schlimm." „Also heißt sie Jenny."  
  
„Eigentlich Jennifer Thomson, aber alle nennen sie nur Jenny,"tönte hinter uns eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.  
  
Vor Makoto und mir stand eine Frau mit langen lila-schwarzen, gewellten Haaren und braungebrannter Haut. Sie trug einen großen Behälter, der ziemlich schwer aussah. „Hi, ich bin Vanessa Fernandes. Karen, kannst du mir bitten das Ding hier abnehmen?" Nachdem sie ihre Last abgestellt hatte, verbeugte sich Vanessa kurz vor uns und lächelte. Auch Mako und ich stellten uns vor.  
  
Vanessa Das waren also diese Schülerinnen, von denen ich schon so viel gehört hatte. Und wenn ich mich nicht ganz täuschte, stand ich gerade dem klugen Kopf und der sportlichen Köchin gegenüber. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Was ist so lustig?"wollte Karen auch sofort von mir wissen. „Ach ... gar nichts. Hast du die beiden schon wegen nächstem Wochenende gefragt?" „Nein, noch nicht." „Nächstes Wochenende?"erkundigte sich Makoto sofort. „Da ist doch das Furusato-Tokyo-Matsuri,"stellte Ami fast gleichzeitig fest.  
  
Karen grinste und erklärte es den Mädchen: „Ja genau. Die Uni-Leitung hat uns die Erlaubnis gegeben in einer der Sporthallen eine Art Party für Jugendliche zu organisieren. Genauer gesagt am Samstag Abend - im Rahmen des Festes eben. Wollt ihr nicht auch kommen?" Die Mädchen sahen sich an.  
  
„Ich denke schon, dass wir kommen werden. Wir brauchen eigentlich nur Minako-chan davon zu erzählen und schon schleppt sie uns alle her," lachte Makoto, während Ami noch ein wenig unschlüssig dreinschaute.  
  
„Sag mal, Vanessa. Hast du die drei eigentlich schon gefragt?"wandte sich Karen nun an mich. Ein wenig nachdenklich sah ich sie an. „Denkst du wirklich, wir sollen sie fragen? Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, wie wir dachten?" „Ach was, das wird bestimmt ein Riesenspaß,"versuchte die junge Frau mich zu überreden. „Die Frage ist nur, für wen es ein Riesenspaß ist. Für uns bestimmt, aber ob sie es auch so lustig finden werden? Ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher. Lass uns bis heute Abend warten, ok?"  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber wen meint ihr denn?"fragte Makoto neugierig. Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein breites Grinsen, denn nachdem ja noch nichts entschieden war, blieb es vorerst unser Geheimnis.  
  
Flughafen Haneda / Usagi Die riesige Schar wild kreischender Mädchen war nicht zu übersehen - und vor allem nicht zu überhören. Natürlich waren auch die Mädels und ich her gefahren, standen aber etwas abseits von der Menge.  
  
Minako murmelte etwas vor sich hin - es klang wie: „Er muß mich einfach vermißt haben." Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich malte sie sich das Wiedersehen mit Yaten aus.  
  
Ich selbst hatte ein wenig Angst davor, die drei Jungs zu treffen. Meine Liebe gehörte Mamo-chan, da war ich mir ganz sicher - doch Seiya hatte etwas an sich, dem ich mich nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
Das Gekreische der Fans schwoll an und sie drängten sich immer mehr zusammen. Zwar noch leise, aber bestimmt hörte ich SEINE Stimme: „Geht doch bitte ein wenig zur Seite! Lasst uns doch durch1" Mühsam bahnten sich die Brüder den Weg durch die Menge.  
  
„Seiya."  
  
Es war mir nur ganz leise herausgerutscht, doch er hatte es gehört und sah mich an. Auch Yaten und Taiki blieben stehen - mit uns hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Odango."  
  
Dieses eine Wort löste etwas in mir aus und ich spürte, wie mir eine Träne über die Wange lief. Warum weinte ich eigentlich? Gut, ich hatte sie vermißt - alle drei. Ich sollte glücklich sein, dass sie wieder da waren. Warum war ich es dann nicht?  
  
Minako Da stand er. Der niedlichste Typ der Galaxie. Obwohl er ja eigentlich eine Frau ist. Ach was, vergiß das ganz schnell wieder, Minako. Sonst bekommst du Hemmungen den Kerl zu Küssen.  
  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", stellte Makoto fest. „Ja, sehr lange sogar."Der Klang dieser Stimme war einfach nur göttlich.  
  
Doch plötzlich ging das Fangekreische in Angstschreie über. Als wir nachsahen, was dort unten los war, entdeckten wir eine seltsame Figur. Ich musste sofort an dieses Fels-Frosch-Mix-Monster denken, von dem Ami und Usagi uns erzählt hatten - wahrscheinlich war ich nicht die Einzigste.  
  
Das da unten sah aber ganz anders aus: Es schien fast nur aus Feuer zu bestehen, nur schwach zeichnete sich innerhalb der Flammen ein schattenhafter Körper ab. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"Das kam eindeutig von Rei und darin waren wir uns auch alle einig.  
  
Doch in diesem Chaos um uns herum war das gar nicht so einfach. „Hier drüben!"Taiki hatte einen leeren Nebenraum entdeckt. Wir rannten hinein - und als Senshi wieder heraus.  
  
„Star Serious Laser!"  
  
Fighters Attacke schien das Ungetüm zwar verletzt zu haben, doch noch lange nicht stark genug. Merkur kam ein kluger Gedanke: „Wir sollten unsere Kräfte verbinden - dann könnte es gehen."  
  
Wieso fiel mir eigentlich so was nie ein?! Egal, einen Versuch war es wert. Doch wir wurden unterbrochen, bevor wir unsere Kräfte überhaupt bündeln konnten.  
  
„Zuben el Genubi Spiral Gust!"  
  
Ein rosaglühend Windstoß traf das Feuer-Monster und schien es zu Boden zu drücken. Eine weitere fremde Stimme rief:  
  
„Mystical Stormtide of Antares!"  
  
und eine Art Flutwelle begrub das Untier unter sich. Es begann zu verdampfen und zum Schluß blieb nur noch eine kleine Rauchwolke übrig.  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Healer schien die Besitzer der fremden Attacken entdeckt zu haben. Durch das helle Sonnenlicht hinter ihnen konnten wir nur zwei Schatten sehen.  
  
Waren das auch Sailor Senshi?? Die eine hatte halblange Haare und die andere lange, dunkle Locken. Im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.  
  
„Wo sind sie hin?"fragte Jupiter laut. Doch keiner von uns konnte ihr das sagen.  
  
? Auch wenn die Senshi des Silbermondes und die Starlights uns nicht mehr sahen, waren meine Partnerin und ich doch noch immer in der Halle. Jedes Wort der Kriegerinnen konnten wir verstehen.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen etwas besprechen", meinte Sailor Merkur, nachdem sie ihre normale Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte. Sailor Star Maker antwortete: „Das glauben wir auch. Aber nicht hier. Wo sind wir ungestört?" „Wir könnten zu mir in den Tempel gehen. Da haben wir viel Platz", schlug die schwarzhaarige Kriegerin des Mars vor.  
  
„Sie sind noch noch nicht so weit", stellte meine Partnerin fest. Ich nickte und erklärte: „Wie sollten sie auch. Doch im Moment ist das nicht so schlimm. Schließlich haben wir die anderen immer noch nicht gefunden. Aber sie müssten sich uns bald zeigen."  
  
„Und wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht erwacht sind?"zweifelte die blonde Kriegerin. „Dann müssen wir eben noch abwarten und unser bestes geben. Wir können ihnen diese schwere Aufgabe noch nicht übertragen", stellte ich nüchtern fest, doch meine Gedanken waren nicht ganz so trocken: „Hoffen wir, dass das nicht der Fall ist."  
  
Skeptisch sah mich die junge Frau neben mir an: „Stellst du dir das nicht zu einfach vor? Es wird sehr schwierig, den Schutzkreis zu bewahren, die Youmas zu bekämpfen UND die Kristalle zu suchen." Sie hatte ja Recht, aber vielleicht blieb uns einfach keine andere Wahl.  
  
Die anderen Senshi waren fort und unsere Aufgabe für den heutigen Tag erfüllt - glaubte ich jedenfalls. „Komm, wir gehen. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu tun." Sie hatte recht. Doch keiner von uns beiden war die kleine Rauchwolke aufgefallen - der letzte Rest des Feuerdämons ...  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Die Tokyo-daigakku, auch Todai genannt, ist eine der besten Universitäten Japans. Absolventen erhalten so gut wie immer eine Arbeit - die Aufnahmeprüfungen sind jedoch dementsprechend schwierig. Man benötigt 700 Punkte um aufgenommen zu werden. Aber Ami dürfte das ja trotzdem schaffen. (Mehr über die Todai erfährt man in 'Love Hina')  
  
Das Furusato-Tokyo-Matsuri ist das Tokyoter Heimatfest, an dem auch die Wahl zur Miss Tokyo stattfindet. Es wird am ersten Oktoberwochenende gefeiert, z. B. mit klassischen Darbietungen im Ueno-Park, im Hibiya-Park, am Sensoji-Tempel usw. 


	4. 03 Besuch aus der Zukunft

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
3. Besuch aus der Zukunft  
  
Hikawa Tempel/ Seiya Nur schwer konnte ich mich darauf konzentrieren, was die anderen besprachen. Die Erinnerungen hielten mich gefangen. Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als ich das erste mal auf der Erde war.  
  
Als die Menschen dieses Planeten uninteressant für mich waren - unsere Prinzessin zu finden war mein Ziel. Doch dann lernte ich Usagi kennen. Sie war etwas ganz besonderes. Mehrere Jahre hatte ich sie jetzt nicht gesehen - aber nicht ein Tag war vergangen, ohne einen Gedanken an sie.  
  
„... die Erde von mehreren seltsamen Energieströmen umgeben ist. Deshalb sind wir gekommen."Aha, Taiki erklärte gerade, warum wir zurückgekehrt waren. „Seit wann tauchen diese Monster auf?"wollte Yaten wissen. „Seit vorgestern, da haben Usagi-chan und ich den ersten Youma gesehen - das am Flughafen heute war der zweite. Aber vielleicht sind noch mehr aufgetaucht und wir haben es nur nicht bemerkt", stellte Ami fest.  
  
Taiki überlegte und meinte: „Es wäre möglich - aber ich denke, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird. Die größte Energie auf der Erde geht von Tokyo aus. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr deshalb auch alle hier geboren worden und nicht über die ganze Erde verteilt." „Dazu kommt, dass in der Zukunft Crystal Tokyo die Hauptstadt des Neo Silver Millenniums sein wird", fügte Makoto hinzu. Das war mir neu. Woher wussten sie von der Zukunft?  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junges Mädchen stolperte keuchend in den Raum. Ihre rosafarbenen Haar waren zu zwei ähnlichen Haarknoten zusammengesteckt wie Usagi sie trug. „Chibi-Usa!!"riefen die Mädchen wie aus einem Mund. Usagi war aufgesprungen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Chibi-Usa, was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier?"fragte sie die Kleine aufgeregt. „Usagi-chan, ... ein Youma ... im Juban-Park ..."brachte Chibi-Usa heraus.  
  
Das war für uns das Startzeichen.  
  
Juban-Park / Sailor Mars Noch in meinem Zimmer hatten wir uns in Senshi verwandelt. Chibi-Usa-chan lag sicher in meinem Bett und schlief. Schnell waren wir im Park und schon von weitem konnten wir das Ungeheuer sehen: der Feuerdämon vom Flughafen. Seltsam, diese fremden Senshi hatten ihn doch zerstört. Oder gehörten sie etwa zum Feind und sie wollten uns nur weismachen, dass sie auf unserer Seite seien. Das ganze war mir ein Rätsel.  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ...  
  
Direkt vor dem Youma stand eine dieser rätselhaften Kriegerinnen. Es war die Dunkelhaarige, die wir bereits in der Flughafenhalle gesehen hatten.  
  
„Mystical Stormtide of Antares!"  
  
Erneut griff sie mit ihrer lilafarbenen Flutwelle an. Das Ungeheuer war vermutlich noch sehr geschwächt vom Kampf am Vormittag, denn es begann schon teilweise zu verdampfen. Doch ganz reichte die Kraft der Senshi nicht aus.  
  
„Star Sensitiv Inferno!"  
  
Healer griff an und auch Jupiter stand schon bereit:  
  
„Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Mit einem Aufbrüllen das den ganzen Park erschütterte löste sich der Gegner endgültig in Rauch auf und verschwand.  
  
„Diesesmal entkommst du uns nicht." Wild entschlossen trat Fighter auf die junge Frau zu. Diese drehte sich nun zu uns um. Ihr Sailor-Fuku sah ein wenig aus wie eine Mischung aus unseren und dem der Starlights. Es war größtenteils in Weiß gehalten.  
  
„Wer bist du und gehörst du zu den Feinden oder zu uns?"wollte Jupiter wissen.  
  
„Mein Name ist Sailor Scorpius, mehr kann ich euch dazu noch nicht sagen. Mischt euch nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten und kümmert euch nicht um diese Youmas. Ihr könnt nichts gegen sie ausrichten", war die Antwort. Scorpius sah zur Seite und fuhr fort: „Der Feind hat euch noch nicht bemerkt - zum Glück. Aber wenn ihr weiterhin versucht gegen die Dämonen zu kämpfen, seid ihr nicht mehr lange sicher. Außerdem stört ihr uns bei unserer Mission."  
  
Schließlich ging sie auf Sailor Moon zu und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Sollten wir versagen, wird sich alles verändern - einschließlich der Zukunft."  
  
Etwas entfernt war eine Explosion zu hören - wahrscheinlich eine Ablenkung, denn als wir wieder zu Sailor Moon sahen, war die Fremde verschwunden. „Ich würde ihr nicht trauen", teilte Healer uns ihre Meinung mit. Doch Sailor Moon schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir werden Kontakt mit Uranus, Neptune, Pluto und Saturn aufnehmen. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
Hikawa Tempel/ Chibi-Usa Ein erstickter Schrei weckte mich auf. Niemand außer mir war im Zimmer. Aber wer hatte dann ...? Natürlich, ICH hatte geschrien. Nur zu verständlich, nach diesem Albtraum. Aber was hatte ich geträumt? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Jedenfalls war ich froh, dass Rei- chan mir etwas zu trinken hingestellt hatte - mein Hals war furchtbar ausgetrocknet. Während ich auf die anderen wartete, dachte ich über das nach, was im Park geschehen war ...  
  
... Ich hatte gerade erst das Tor zu Raum und Zeit verlassen, als ich eine Männerstimme hörte. In einem Gebüsch versteckt, konnte ich einen jungen Mann beobachten. Seine Kleidung erinnerte mich ein wenig an Tuxedo Kamen- sama, doch er hatte dunkelbraune, lange Haare.  
  
„Komm, Feuer der verborgenen Schatten, dein Meister ruft dich!"sprach er mit gebieterischer Stimme. Zuerst passierte nichts, aber dann kam etwas angeflogen. Es sah aus wie eine ... Rauchwolke!? Seltsam, er hatte doch von einem Feuer gesprochen. Der Mann hob seine Hände in Richtung der merkwürdigen Rauchwolke. Hellgrünes Licht ging von ihnen aus und hüllten schließlich auch die Wolke ein.  
  
„Hokage - nimm die Macht des Jägers in dir auf und werde erneut zu der alles verzehrenden Flamme, deren Teil du gewesen bist."  
  
Diese Beschwörung hörte sich gruselig an - eiskalt lief es mir den Rücken runter. Immer heller wurde das Licht und die Rauchwolke begann erst rot zu glühen, wurde größer und größer und wurde schließlich zu einer Flammensäule. Die Flammen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und die Säule nahm eine Menschen ähnliche Form an - eine Art Schatten wuchs im inneren des Feuermenschen und zwei rot glühende Punkte waren dort zu sehen, wo sonst die Augen sind.  
  
Ich musste wohl irgendein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn der Mann drehte sich in meine Richtung und befahl: „Sieh nach, ob dort jemand ist und zeige ihm die Hitze deiner Flammen!"Ich konnte nur noch wegrennen - egal, wo hin ...  
  
„Chibi-Usa! Geht es dir gut?"Usagis besorgte Frage holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Jaaa, alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur so fertig vom Rennen", antwortete ich ihr.  
  
„Sag mal, Chibi-Usa-chan: Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"wollte Ami-chan wissen. „Mama hat gesagt, dass in der Vergangenheit einige seltsame Energien aufgetaucht sind, die die Zukunft verändern könnten. Deshalb hat sie mich hergeschickt, damit ich euch helfen kann."  
  
„Zukunft? Vergangenheit? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof."  
  
In diesem Moment fielen mir erst die drei Männer im Zimmer auf. „Usagi, wer ist das?" „Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen, Odango." Die drei sahen ratlos von mir zu Usagi-chan. „Ähm, also das sind Seiya, Yaten und Taiki Kou. Sie sind ebenfalls Senshi, haben auf der Erde aber eine männliche Identität angenommen. Und das ist Chibi-Usa. Eigentlich heißt sie Usagi und ist die zukünftige Tochter von Mamo-chan und mir", erklärte Usagi und lief etwas rot an. „Deine was? Tochter?"Seiya konnte es kaum fassen.  
  
„Dann, kleine Lady, auf gute Zusammenarbeit."Alle starrten Taiki an. „Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?"wollte er unsicher wissen. „Du hast mich 'kleine Lady' genannt", meinte ich. „Das bist du ja auch." „Ja, und deswegen werde ich in der Zukunft so genannt." „Oh. Das wusste ich nicht." Alle begannen zu lachen. Durch diesen Zufall war das Eis zwischen den dreien und mir gebrochen. Aber an männliche Senshi musste ich mich erst noch gewöhnen.  
  
Juban-Park / Sailor Scorpius „Sag mal, spinnst du, Scorpius? Es war abgemacht, dass wir uns ihnen erst zeigen, wenn sie bereit dafür sind. Was ist in dich gefahren?"wurde ich von Aries begrüßt. „Reg´ dich ab. Es ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden und da hab ich sie eben gleich gebeten, sich nicht einzumischen. Zudem habe ich eine Entdeckung gemacht,"versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Leider ist sie nicht besonders gut."dachte ich.  
  
„Komm, die anderen warten schon auf uns."Sie hielt inne und sah mich an. „Du hast doch irgend etwas. Was ist los?"wollte sie wissen. Ich merkte, wie ich automatisch ihrem Blick auswich. „Dummes Huhn," beschimpfte ich mich in Gedanken selbst, „so merkt sie doch noch mehr, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."Laut sagte ich: „Ich erzähle es nachher, wenn wir bei den anderen sind."Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass sie sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde. „Sag es mir gleich, oder ... es .. es hat mit mir zu tun, nicht wahr?" fragte sie mich etwas verunsichert. Ich nickte und sagte nur: „Shuryoka ist auf ihrer Seite."  
  
Das hatte gesessen.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden. Doch dann rötete es sich vor Zorn und wütend schrie sie mich an: „Du lügst! Er würde sich niemals gegen mich stellen. Warum tust du mir so etwas an?" „Es ist die Wahrheit. Wahrscheinlich hat SIE ihn unter Kontrolle, denn wie du schon gesagt hast - freiwillig würde er sich nicht gegen uns stellen", ertönte eine Stimme aus einem der Büsche am Wegrand. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und hob das Kätzchen auf, das mich gerade verteidigt hatte. Aries´ Zorn war gewichen.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, deswegen wollte sich es dir ja erst sagen, wenn die anderen dabei sind. Es tut mir leid. Aber wir werden einen Weg finden, um ihren Bann zu brechen, ganz sicher", versicherte ich ihr. Die junge Frau brach in Tränen aus - ich konnte sie verstehen.  
  
Die vielen Jahre, in denen sie nie etwas von ihm gehört und sie nur die Erinnerung an ihn hatte - und dann das. Ich nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und das Kätzchen leckte ihr über die Wange. Dann schlug ich vor: „Lass uns gehen. Zusammen wird uns sicher etwas einfallen."Wir schlugen den Weg in Richtung Ueno ein, während ich weiter versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
Wohnheim der Sophia-Universität Tokyo / ein junger Mann „Shuryo, warum?" Ich schreckte hoch. Diese Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, wem sie gehörte.  
  
Auf jeden Fall löste sie eine Welle an Erinnerungen aus. Wild durcheinander sah ich viele kleine Szenen vor mir. Und sehr oft konnte ich eine Person erkennen: Eine junge Frau mit orange-roten Locken.  
  
Die Erinnerungsfetzen wurden langsamer und schließlich blieb eine Szene stehen: Die junge Frau saß in einem langen Kleid auf einer Art Thron - die Personen neben ihr konnte ich nicht erkennen. Neugierig sah sie mich an, stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Ich legte ihr eine Kette mit einem rot- schwarzen Anhänger um den Hals.  
  
Dann wechselte das Bild. Ich sah das Mädchen am Boden knien - ihr Kleid war halb zerfetzt. Sie hatte viele kleinere und auch größere Verletzungen am ganzen Körper und in ihren Armen hielt sie ein totes Mädchen. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen und ich konnte zerstörtes Vertrauen darin erkennen.  
  
Für einen Moment wußte ich, wer das Mädchen war, doch dann erloschen die Erinnerungen und mit ihnen der Name der jungen Frau.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stellte verwundert fest, das mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber warum? War etwas gewesen, weswegen ich weinen sollte? Ein Buch lag auf dem Boden. Stimmt ja, ich hatte gelesen - und dann? Warum lag das Buch am Boden?  
  
„Hör auf damit. Du tust dir nur selber weh, wenn du weiter nach deinen Erinnerungen suchst. Du kommst nicht an sie heran, solange du den Schlüssel nicht besitzt. Also, lass es." Ach ja, Perseus war auch noch im Zimmer. Er musste es ja wissen, schließlich stand er schon viel länger als ich in ihrem Dienst. Aber mich hatte sie erst vor kurzem gefunden und mir meine wahre Identität zurückgegeben. „Ja, du hast recht", sagte ich und hob das Buch auf, um weiterzulesen.  
  
Wohnung der Outer Senshi / Setsuna Gerade hatte ich es mir mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, als das Telefon klingelte. Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen.  
  
„Moshi-moshi? Oh, hallo Usagi-chan. Wie geht es ..."meldete ich mich und wurde gleich von der jungen Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung unterbrochen. Sie erklärte mir, dass neue Gegner aufgetaucht seien und wir uns unbedingt Treffen müssten. Als Treffpunkt schlug sie den Hikawa Tempel vor. „Ich werde es den anderen sagen. Dann bis morgen." Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, spürte ich hinter mir einen kalten Luftzug. Haruka stand in der Tür und sah mich an.  
  
„Du hattest Recht - es waren nicht die Starlights, die du gespürt hast. Wir treffen uns morgen mit den anderen im Hikawa Tempel. Sie wurden schon drei mal von Youmas angegriffen. Sogar die kleine Lady ist aus der Zukunft geschickt worden." Haruka nickte nur und meinte: „Dann möchte ich nur wissen, wer hinter Michirus Visionen steckt."Ich überlegte, doch Usagi-chan hatte nichts gesagt, was dieses Rätsel lösen könnte.  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Hokage bedeutet Schattenfeuer (nicht sehr einfallsreich, ich weiß)  
  
Die Sophia-Universität liegt im Stadtteil Moto-Akasaka (westlich des Kaiser- Palastes). Man erreicht sie gut zu Fuß vom Bahnhof Yotsuya. (Vom Tokyoter Hauptbahnhof braucht man mit der 'Eidan Marunouchi Line' nur knapp 11 Minuten bis Yotsuya ^-^) 


	5. 04 Wer ist der Feind?

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
4. Wer ist der Feind?  
  
Hikawa Tempel / Rei '...Bringt mir die Kristalle. Und ich will SIE - aber lebend...' Schweißgebadet schreckte ich aus dem Albtraum hoch. Oder war es eine Vision gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war es sehr real und ich konnte diese schrille Stimme immer noch hören. Sie erinnerte mich an Königin Beryll, Nehelenia und an Galaxia - schon allein von der Art wie sie gesprochen hatte.  
  
Ich sah auf meine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es erst 5:23 Uhr war. Schlafen konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr, da war ich mir sicher. Doch ich konnte auch noch nicht die anderen benachrichtigen - besonders Usagi wäre nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber. Also versuchte ich, so wenig Details der Vision wie möglich zu vergessen.  
  
Noch vor dem Unterricht verständigte ich meine Freundinnen. „Warum kann dieser dumme Unterricht heute nicht ausfallen?"fragte ich mich, denn heute konnte ich mich wirklich auf nichts konzentrieren.  
  
Crown Café „Nun sag schon, Rei . Was hattest du für eine Vision?" Schon die ganze Zeit löcherte Minako mich mit dieser Frage. Doch ich wollte noch auf Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru und Three Lights warten.  
  
„Also wirklich, Minako. Manchmal kannst du einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen", unterstützte mich Makoto. Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment Seiya, Yaten und Taiki und Minako nervte nun Yaten und nicht mehr mich. Keine fünf Minuten später betraten dann auch die letzten vier das Café.  
  
Ich begann den anderen zu erzählen, was ich gesehen hatte: „Es sah aus wie eine Art Thronsaal - zwar ein wenig dunkel, aber überall schimmerte es bläulich-grün. In der Mitte saß eine Frau und das einzige, an dass ich mich bei ihr noch erinnern kann, sind ihre Augen und ihre Stimme. Die Augen hatten auch diesen grünen Schimmer und ihre Stimme klang ein bißchen schrill. An ein paar Worte kann ich mich noch erinnern. Sie schien jemandem Befehle gegeben zu haben. 'Bringt mir die Kristalle. Und ich will SIE - aber lebend!'."  
  
Ami grübelte und meinte: „Ich wüßte zu gerne, was sie für Kristalle gemeint hat. Und wer ist SIE?? Eine andere Frau?" „Vielleicht hat die andere ihr den Mann ausgespannt und jetzt will sie sich rächen", vermutete Minako. „Mit 'SIE' könnte aber auch eine ganze Gruppe gemeint sein. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass diese mysteriöse Frau uns damit gemeint hat", stellte Setsuna ernst fest.  
  
Leise kam es von Usagi : „Sie könnte aber auch diese fremden Senshi gemeint haben, oder?"  
  
Usagi Die anderen sahen mich an, als wäre ich ein Youma. „Wäre es möglich, dass diese Senshi auf der Flucht vor dieser Frau sind und die Youmas deren Diener?"überlegte Makoto.  
  
„Was für Senshi meint ihr?"unterbrach Haruka die Grübelei. „Uns sind fremde Senshi begegnet. Sie sind viel stärker als wir und haben auch andere Kostüme. Wir wissen nicht, wer sie genau sind und warum sie hier sind", erklärte Rei. Michiru fragte: „Wißt ihr, wie viele es sind?" „Bisher haben wir vier gesehen, aber ich glaube, dass es mehr sind. Eine von ihnen hat uns ihren Namen genannt - Sailor Scorpius. Auf jeden Fall haben sie einen wichtigen Auftrag - vielleicht suchen sie ja auch diese Kristalle, von denen die Frau in Reis Vision gesprochen hat", antwortete ich ihr.  
  
Michiru nickte nur und erklärte: „Ich habe in meinem Spiegel etwas gesehen, aber leider nur sehr unscharf. Es war eine ganze Gruppe von Schatten und jedes Mitglied dieser Gruppe hatte in sich etwas, das wie ein Stern aussah. Jeder dieser 'Sterne' sah etwas anders aus. Wahrscheinlich habe ich diese Senshi gesehen."  
  
Juban-Park Das 'Crown' war sehr voll geworden. Deswegen hatten wir beschloßen in den Hikawa Tempel zu gehen - da hatten wir mehr Platz und waren ungestört. Der Juban-Park war eine Abkürzung und außerdem konnten wir den anderen hier die Stelle zeigen, an der wir den Feuer-Youma das zweite mal getroffen und die fremde Senshi uns gewarnt hatte.  
  
„Da vorne ist ja ein Eis-Stand! Mamo-chan, ich will ein Eis", rief Chibi- Usa und schleppte Mamoru in Richtung Eis-Stand. Seufzend gingen wir ihnen hinterher.  
  
Doch kaum waren wir an dem Stand angekommen, da hörten wir laute Schreie - nicht weit von uns. Während wir hinliefen verwandelten wir uns. Auf einer großen Wiese wütete ein Wesen, dass wie ein Wirbelsturm aussah. Mit seinen Armen riß es Bäume aus und schleuderte sie durch die Gegend. Gerade flog wieder einer durch die Luft und genau auf zwei jungen Frauen zu. Sie duckten sich und zogen die Köpfe ein.  
  
Kaum wahrnehmbare, helle Auren schienen sie zu umgeben - die Blauhaarige von einer gelben und die blonde von einer rosafarbenen. Der Baumstamm schien auf diesen Auren abzuprallen und schlug nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf den Boden.  
  
„World Shaking!" „Deep Submerge!", „Death Scream!"  
  
Vereint griffen Uranus, Neptune und Pluto an und auch wir anderen schleuderten dem Youma unsere Attacken entgegen, ohne ihn jedoch wirklich zu verletzen. Noch immer kauerten die beiden jungen Frauen am Boden.  
  
Ein schwarzes Kätzchen sprang zu ihnen hin und rieb seinen Kopf an der Blonden. Diese sah auf, packte ihre Freundin am Arm und zog sie mit sich in Sicherheit, gefolgt von der Katze.  
  
Sailor Pluto Wir konnten absolut nichts ausrichten. Dieser Youma war viel zu stark. Immer wütender riß er die Bäume aus der Erde, beschnüffelte sie und warf sie fort.  
  
„Black Flame of Hamal!"  
  
Der Wirbelsturm wurde von schwarzen Flammen eingeschlossen und setzte alles in Brand, was er berührte.  
  
„Zuben El Genubi Spiral Gust!"  
  
Die Flammen breiteten sich aus, als das brennende Untier von einem rosafarbenem Windstoß erfasst und zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Doch es half: Immer langsamer bewegte sich die Luft um das Auge des Tornardos und schließlich war nichts mehr von ihm übrig.  
  
„Antidote Rain!"  
  
Eine große, lilafarbene Wolke bildete sich über uns und es begann zu regnen. Das Feuer erlosch und hinter den aufziehenden Rauchfahnen sahen wir verschwommen drei Gestalten, die an Senshi erinnerten. So genau konnte ich es jedoch nicht erkennen.  
  
Waren das diese fremden Senshi, von denen uns die anderen erzählt hatten?  
  
Eine von ihnen ging zielstrebig auf einen der noch stehenden Bäume zu und untersuchte ihn sorgfälltig. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, hier ist keiner. Aber es scheint etwas hier im Park zu sein, denn jetzt hat sie schon den zweiten Diener hierher geschickt", rief sie ihren Freundinnen zu.  
  
„Wer seid ihr??"  
  
Laut tönte Uranus´ Stimme über den verbrannten Rasen. Die Drei sahen sie nur an. Uranus rannte auf sie zu, doch eine starke Windböe zwang sie zum Stehenbleiben. Die letzten Rauchfahnen waren verschwunden und von den Dreien war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Hikawa Tempel / Yaten Wieder einmal saßen wir in Reis Zimmer - seit wir wieder in Tokyo waren, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Die anderen führten eine hitzige Diskussion - sollte man diesen fremden Senshi vertrauen oder nicht?  
  
„Usagi, was beschäftigt dich eigentlich gerade so? Ich kenn dich gar nicht so still."Alle sahen erst mich und dann das blonde Mädchen erstaunt an. So laut wie es eben noch war, so still war es jetzt.  
  
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden stellte Usagi uns allen eine Frage: „Wie gut könnt ihr euch an das Silver Millenium auf dem Mond erinnern, insbesondere an die Räume des Mondpalastes?"Wieder war kein Laut zu hören. „Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, Usagi ", meldete sich Setsuna zu Wort.  
  
„Naja, an dem Tag, als der erste Youma aufgetaucht ist, hatte ich einen seltsamen Traum. Obwohl ich mir immer noch nicht sicher bin, ob es wirklich ein Traum war." Danach wandte sie sich direkt an Minako: „Mina-chan, sagt dir der Name 'Shinyo' was?" „Shinyo? Das bedeutet doch Vertrauen. Gomene Usagi , aber ich kenne niemanden, der Shinyo heißt", stellte diese fest.  
  
„Am besten erzählst du uns jetzt erst mal, was du geträumt hast - vielleicht fällt dann jemandem etwas ein", schlug Luna vor, die schon die ganze Zeit auf meinem Schoß saß und sich kraulen ließ. Artemis war zwar davon wenig begeistert, aber er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern.  
  
„In Ordnung..." Dann erzählte uns Usagi alles, was sie noch von ihrem Traum in Erinnerung hatte: Von der Türe mit den Planetenzeichen, von dem Gespräch zwischen Venus und dieser Shinyo, von der 'Halle der Toten'... Erwartungsvoll sah sie von Luna zu Artemis und wieder zurück.  
  
„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen - nichts davon kommt mir bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Traum, also mach dir keine Gedanken darüber", meinte der weiße Kater dann. Usagi nickte und meinte nur: „Eine dieser Senshi, die wir vorhin gesehen haben - sie sah dieser Shinyo sehr ähnlich. Deswegen ist mir dieser Traum auch wieder eingefallen und ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."  
  
„Usagi, du solltest nicht so viel denken, das schadet dir nur", stellte Rei trocken fest. Schon begann wieder das Chaos um uns herum. Jedenfalls beschloßen wir abzuwarten. Etwas anderes konnten wir nicht machen. Doch wir waren uns in einem einig: Wir würden hinter das Geheimnis dieser fremden Senshi kommen.  
  
Stella Eigentlich wollte ich mich langsam auf den Heimweg machen, doch die beiden Raben schienen etwas dagegen zu haben: Einer von ihnen kam langsam auf mich zugehüpft und beäugte mich immer wieder.  
  
Ich musste grinsen - sie schienen mich erkannt zu haben. Es musste sehr seltsam aussehen: Ein großer Rabe und ein kleines Kätzchen so dicht beieinander.  
  
„Einen schönen Abend, Phobos", grüßte ich den Raben vor mir. Nun kam auch Deimos herbei und die beiden nahmen ihre menschliche Form an. „Das wünschen wir Euch auch, aber sagt, was führ Euch hierher auf die Erde??"wollten die beiden Dienerinnen der Marsprinzessin wissen. Ich sah mich noch einmal kurz um bevor ich antwortete: „Ich bin hier, um meine Schützlinge wieder zu vereinen."  
  
Erstaunt sah Deimos mich an. „Aber ich dachte ... ist es dafür nicht noch zu früh?" „Eigentlich schon, aber das Schutzband beginnt sich aufzulösen. Deshalb ist es wichtig, sie zu finden. Wahrscheinlich sind noch nicht einmal alle erwacht."  
  
In diesem Moment hörten wir jemanden die Stufen zum Tempel hochrennen. Phobos und Deimos wurden wieder zu den beiden Raben und flogen auf das Tempeldach. Da stand auch schon Sana vor mir.  
  
„Stella! Da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon gesucht."  
  
Die junge Frau mit den blonden Haaren nahm mich auf den Arm und begann mich zu streicheln. „Ich hab euch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann. Wie geht es Gina?"sagte ich leise. Sana grinste und antwortete: „Ihr geht es gut - sie hat sich nur mächtig erschrocken. Naja, bei dem Youma ist das auch kein Wunder. Hast du die Aura um sie bemerkt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine von uns ist."Ich nickte und einen Moment später begann etwas in Sana`s Tasche zu piepsen. Sie zog ihren Kommunikator heraus, der an einen Taschenspiegel erinnerte und auf der glatten Fläche erschien Kims Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist los, Kim?"wollte Sana von ihrer Freundin wissen. „Es geht um Gina. Du hattest recht, Stella - sie IST Kasumi. Nur eines stört mich: Obwohl sie das Zeichen trug, konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern." Ich dachte kurz nach und meinte: „Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch nicht vollständig erwacht. Ihr dürft jetzt nur nicht voreilig handeln - ich werde mich darum kümmern, aber es wäre ein Fehler sie damit sofort zu konfrontieren. Was macht sie gerade?"  
  
Kim sah zur Seite und fragte jemanden neben sich: „Siehst du kurz nach Gina?"„Sie schläft,"kam einen Augenblick später die Antwort - der Stimme nach war Vanessa bei ihr. „Gut... Wir machen uns auf den Weg zu euch. Aber wie gesagt: Kein Wort deswegen zu Gina." „OK, bis gleich." Kims Gesicht verschwand und Sana rannte los, um so schnell wie möglich bei den anderen zu sein.  
  
„Dann fehlen uns noch vier - wenn ich doch nur wüßte, wo sie sein könnten", schloß es mir durch den Kopf. „Hoffentlich finden wir sie bald. Die Youmas werden immer stärker und wir haben noch keinen einzigen der Kristalle gefunden."  
  
Usagis Zimmer / Usagi Noch immer spukte mir dieser Traum im Kopf herum. Aber nicht nur das: Auch an diesen beiden jungen Frauen, die von dem Youma angegriffen worden waren, störte mich etwas. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte sie schon einmal gesehen. „Ach was, wahrscheinlich bildest du dir das nur ein", sagte ich laut zu mir selbst.  
  
„Hast du etwas gesagt, Usagi?" Luna lag auf meinem Bett und sah mich groß an. „Nein, ich habe nur laut gedacht." Einen Moment lang war es ruhig im Zimmer, dann siegte doch meine Neugierde: „Du, Luna?"„Was ist denn?"„Kannst du dich wirklich an nichts erinnern? Auch nicht, an diese Türe mit den Planetenzeichen?"  
  
Die schwarze Katze schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid", antwortete sie, schwieg einen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Du hast etwas von weiteren Zeichen erzählt, die auf dieser Tür waren. Kannst du mir da eines davon aufzeichnen? Vielleicht weiß ich etwas über sie."  
  
Ich griff nach Papier und Bleistift und begann zu zeichnen. „An eines kann ich mich gut erinnern: Es bestand aus einem Kreis und auf dem oberen Rand des Kreises war ein Halbkreis - so ähnlich wie der Halbmond auf deiner Stirn."Luna starrte nur auf das Blatt, das ich ihr hinhielt.  
  
Dann sagte sie: „Das ist ein Sternenzeichen des Tierkreises. Es ist das Zeichen für das Sternbild Stier. Ich frage mich nur, was die Zeichen des Zodiac-Bundes im Mondpalast zu suchen haben." „Zodiac-Bund?" „Ja, das ist die Gemeindschaft der Sterne des Tierkreises: Steinbock, Wassermann, Fische, Widder, Stier, Zwillinge, Krebs,"ich grinste nur, „Löwe, Jungfrau, Waage, Skorpion und Schütze."  
  
„Kann es sein, dass dieser Zodiac-Bund auch Senshi hat? Wäre doch möglich. Dann sind diese Fremden vielleicht die Senshi des Zodiac-Bundes", überlegte ich. Luna nickte langsam und schlug dann vor: „Durchaus möglich. Am besten sprichst du mit den anderen darüber. Aber jetzt solltest du ins Bett gehen - morgen ist wieder Schule." „Ja, du hast recht. Gute Nacht, Luna."  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Phobos und Deimos sind in den Mangas in ihrer menschlichen Form zu sehen. Nur kurz zur Erklärung: Ich halte mich sowohl an den Anime als auch an die Mangas, je nachdem welche Version mir besser gefallen hat bzw. ich besser verwenden kann. 


	6. 05 Doppelgänger

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
5. Doppelgänger  
  
Juban-High-School / Usagi „Zodiac-Bund? Seltsam, davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Ich habe zwar gewußt, dass der Zodiac ein Synonym für die Tierkreiszeichen ist, aber dass es einen Zodiac-Bund gibt?" Ami grübelte noch eine ganze Weile, doch Mako-chan überlegte schon weiter: „Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass die Sternzeichen auch einen Senshi haben. Schließlich geht von ihnen auch viel Energie aus."„Das heißt aber nicht, dass diese Senshi auch wirklich zum Zodiac-Bund gehören", warf Mina- chan ein.  
  
Doch Rei schüttelte den Kopf: „Erinnere dich nur an diese Sailor Scorpius - das klingt wie Skorpion. Sie könnte also der Senshi dieses Sternzeichens sein."  
  
In diesem Moment gingen ein paar unserer Mitschülerinnen an uns vorbei. Eine von ihnen erzählte gerade ihrer Freundin: „Hast du schon gehört? Es heißt, dass Three Lights auf die Party der Todai kommen. Ich möchte da gerne hingehen, aber meine Eltern erlauben es mir nur, wenn noch jemand mitkommt. Gehst du mit mir hin?" „Na klar. Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen - jede Menge hübsche Jungs und dann noch Three Lights."  
  
Die Mädchen waren außer Hörweite und wir sahen uns nur an. Ich war mir sicher, dass die anderen gerade genau die gleichen Gedanken hatten, wie ich.  
  
Todai / Minako Aufgeregt hüpfte ich von einem Bein auf das andere. Von den anderen war noch nichts zu sehen - dafür aber von einer riesigen Menge an Schülern in unserem Alter. In wenigen Minuten wurde die Sporthalle, in der die Feier stattfinden sollte, geöffnet.  
  
„Hör doch mit dem Rumgehüpfe auf. Du machst mich ganz nervös." Makoto sah mich genervt an. Warum nur?? Ich jedenfalls freute mich ganz gewaltig auf den Abend. Schließlich hatte Yaten mir versprochen zu kommen, und das will was heißen. Am Anfang hatte er wahrscheinlich gedacht, ich wolle ihn verkohlen. Aber je länger unser Telefonat gedauert hatte, desto mehr glaubte er mir. „Wo bleiben die nur? Das dauert ja ewig. Und gerade wird die Halle geöffnet", maulte ich vor mich hin.  
  
„Mina-chan! Mako-chan!" „Da seid ihr ja endlich. War irgend etwas?"begrüßte Makoto unsere Freundinnen. Rei schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein. Du kennst doch Usagi - die ist doch schon immer eine lahme Ente gewesen."  
  
„REI! Du bist soooooo gemein!"beschwerte sich Usagi. Chibi-Usa stichelte weiter: „Aber sie hat Recht."Usagi kochte fast vor Wut, doch zum Glück konnten wir sie davon abhalten peinlich zu werden. „Mina-chan, was haben sie gesagt? Kommen sie?"wollte Ami wissen. „Ja. Yaten hat mir versprochen zu kommen. Aber er konnte mir nicht genau sagen, wann sie da sein wollten. Sie haben noch einen Auftritt - aber danach kommen sie", erzählte ich.  
  
Usagi stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und spähte in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade erst gekommen war. „Was ist - suchst du jemanden?" Ohne zu antworten begann sie auf und ab zu springen, winkte mit den Armen und rief: „Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan - hier drüben!"  
  
Das war es also, sie hatte Mamoru mitgebracht. Ich wäre auch mit meinem Freund hergekommen, wenn ich einen hätte. Usagi war schließlich die einzige, die einen festen Freund hatte. „Lasst uns rein gehen", schlug Makoto vor und einstimmig folgten wir diesem Vorschlag.  
  
Karen „Natürlich! Ich wusste doch, dass sie zu spät kommen würden."Nervös lief ich auf dem Gang auf und ab. „Jetzt beruhig dich endlich - sie werden schon noch kommen. Sei froh, dass sie überhaupt mitmachen,"meinte Vanessa zum x-ten mal und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich warte am Hintereingang auf sie,"beschloß ich und verließ die Halle.  
  
Draußen atmete ich erst einmal tief ein - was für ein Unterschied zu der Luft drinnen. Man merkt es eben, wenn viele Menschen auf einem Haufen sind.  
  
„Eigentlich müssten sie bald kommen", hörte ich eine Stimme. Ich ging ihr nach und sah eine Gruppe von Mädchen ein wenig abseits des Weges stehen. Auch Ami und Makoto waren unter ihnen und, zu meiner Überraschung, auch Michiru und Haruka mit einem jüngeren Mädchen.  
  
„Hallo. Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", begrüßte ich die ganze Gruppe. „Hallo Karen. Viel zu tun, oder?"antwortete Michiru. Ich lachte: „Viel zu tun ist noch geschmeichelt. Ich warte noch auf jemanden, aber sie verspäten sich wohl ein wenig." Eines der blonden Mädchen nickte wissend. „Ich muss dann weiter - vielleicht sind sie direkt an den Hintereingang gekommen", entschuldigte ich mich und ging durch die Dunkelheit weiter. In Gedanken beschimpfte ich die Drei und ihre Unpünktlichkeit.  
  
Hotaru In der Halle war es etwas stickig, aber normalerweise gewöhnte man sich mit der Zeit daran. Haruka war gerade losgegangen um uns etwas zu trinken zu holen. Chibi-Usa stand neben mir und erzählte von Crystal Tokyo.  
  
„Und Mama hat gesagt, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme hat sie eine Überraschung für mich." Ich lächelte. Was mochte das für eine Überraschung sein? Süßigkeiten? Nein, soweit ich wusste, war Neo-Queen Serenity vernünftiger als die Usagi, die ich kannte. „Ich glaube, die Three Lights sind da."„Du hast sie schon kennengelernt?" fragte ich meine kleine Freundin ein wenig überrascht. Die nickte und sagte nur: „Ja, noch am gleichen Tag, als ich wieder hier angekommen bin."  
  
Jedenfalls schien sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht zu haben, denn die meisten Mädchen drängten sich in der Nähe des Hintereingangs zusammen. Ich verstand zwar nicht, warum manche Mädchen immer ausrasten mussten, wenn sie nur den Namen ihres Lieblingsstars hören, aber jedem das Seine.  
  
„Du Hotaru?"begann Chibi-Usa, „Wollen wir noch mal ein bißchen nach draußen gehen? Hier ist es so heiß."Das war es wirklich. Ich schwitzte furchtbar - was aber einfach an meinen Klamotten lag. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass es hier sehr warm sein würde. Also stimmte ich meiner Freundin zu und wir versuchten uns in Richtung Ausgang durchzuschlagen.  
  
Ami „Ich könnte ihn umbringen!"  
  
Typisch Minako - wenn es um Yaten ging, war sie unausstehlich. „Ach, Mina-chan. Reg´ dich nicht so auf. Er hat es wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst bis zu dir geschafft. Du siehst doch, wie sie belagert werden." Rei sprach mir aus der Seele. Die Drei hatten es wirklich nicht leicht. Kaum waren sie durch den Hintereingang in die Halle gekommen, hatten sie auch gleich eine riesige Meute junger Mädchen um sich und konnten sich kaum bewegen.  
  
Minako drehte sich zu uns um und hob ihre Faust: „Ich geh jetzt zu ihm, und dann kann er was erleben."Und schon war sie weg - rücksichtslos drängelte sie sich zwischen den anderen Mädchen durch. Makoto lachte nur ein wenig nervös und meinte: „So, wie sie sich aufregt könnte man meinen, sie wäre mit Yaten verheiratet."Wir anderen konnten ihr nur zustimmen.  
  
„Ich will mit Seiya sprechen."Kaum hatte Usagi das gesagt, war auch sie unterwegs in die Menge. Mamoru war kurz weg gegangen, um Chibi-Usa zu suchen. Makoto und Rei sahen sich an und folgten den zwei. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt ebenfalls hinterher, aber in diesem Moment entdeckte ich einen Platz, von dem ich eine wesentlich besser Sicht haben würde und nicht zerquetscht werden konnte.  
  
Dort angekommen stutzte ich.  
  
Irgend etwas störte mich an diesen ‚Three Lights'. Ich konnte aber nicht sagen, was - auf jeden Fall waren das nicht Seiya, Yaten und Taiki dort in der Menge. Seltsam, dass das noch niemandem aufgefallen war.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass hinter ihnen Mei und eine weitere junge Frau standen - wahrscheinlich ebenfalls eine Studentin, denn für eine Schülerin war sie jedenfalls schon zu alt. Die beiden schienen sehr zufrieden zu sein. ‚Taiki' wurde das Ganze allmählich zu viel - er sagte ‚Seiya' leise etwas ins Ohr und verschwand in die Vorhalle. Ich ging ihm nach und beobachtete ihn: Er saß in einem der Sessel und laß ein Buch. Seine Haare wirkten viel dunkler als sonst - fast schon schwarz.  
  
„Taiki? Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm haben?"  
  
Ein Mädchen stand schüchtern vor ihm und preßte einen Block an sich. Er sah auf und schwieg. Dann lächelte er und meinte: „Frag mich später noch mal. Dann gebe ich dir mit Sicherheit eines." Das Mädchen nickte nur verwirrt und ging weg. Zwei Dinge waren mir aufgefallen. Erstens: Warum sollte sie später noch einmal herkommen? Er hätte ihr das Autogramm doch auch gleich geben können. Zweitens: Seine Stimme. Sie klang ganz anders als sonst. Da kamen die anderen zwei aus der Halle.  
  
„Kommst du? Wir wollen gehen", rief ‚Yaten' seinem Freund zu. Taiki stand auf und meinte: „Na endlich. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass das eine dämliche Idee war." „Du weißt doch wie Mei und Samantha reagiert hätten, wenn wir nun doch nicht hergekommen wären", erinnerte Yaten. Seiya meinte nur grinsend: „Ich kann es mir jedenfalls gut vorstellen."Auch seine und Yatens Stimme waren anders als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Dieser 'Seiya' kam außerdem ziemlich bekannt vor, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, wo ich ihn schon einmal getroffen hatte.  
  
Die Drei machen sich in Richtung Ausgang auf. Ich folgte ihnen und als ich an den Sesseln vorbei kam, bemerkte ich, dass Taiki etwas verloren hatte. Ich nahm die kleine Schatulle in die Hand, die ihm wohl aus der Hosentasche gerutscht war, doch ich öffnete sie nicht. „Acidalia hat es bemerkt. Sie ist zu mir hergekommen und ich dachte schon, dass sie mich jetzt zur Schnecke macht, so wütend sah sie aus. Dann meinte sie aber ganz leise, ich hätte Glück, dass sie meine Haare bemerkt hat, bevor sie mich anschnauzt." Seiya und Taiki sahen Yaten nur groß an - offenbar verstanden sie nicht, warum er so erleichtert über diese Tatsache war.  
  
Irgendwie kam mir der Name Acidalia bekannt vor, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, wann und wo ich ihn gehört hatte.  
  
„Wieso? Ist sie denn so schlimm, wenn sie wütend ist?"wollte Seiya wissen. Yaten seufzte laut und erklärte: „Ihr habt sie nicht erlebt. Ich hatte es einmal gewagt, sie zu erschrecken - seid froh, dass ihr diesen Anfall nicht miterlebt habt. Wie ein Vulkanausbruch."  
  
Die beiden anderen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. „Wenn es anders herum gewesen wäre, hättest du dich genauso aufgeregt", stellte Taiki fest. „Vielen Dank auch."Yaten wirkte ein wenig eingeschnappt. Seiya lachte: „Nun hör schon auf zu schmollen. Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir hier verschwinden."  
  
Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich noch immer die Schatulle in der Hand hielt. Also begann ich schneller zu laufen. „Taiki! Warte einen Moment", rief ich. Genervt blieb er stehen und während er sich zu mir umdrehte, sagte er laut: „Also, ich gebe keine Autogramme, lasse mich nicht fotografieren oder sonstiges. Und bei den Schularbeiten helfe ich dir ganz bestimmt nicht." Keuchend blieb ich vor ihm stehen und lächelte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht - meine Noten sind sehr gut. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur das hier zurückgeben. Es ist dir vorhin aus der Tasche gerutscht."  
  
„Oh."Ein roter Hauch überzog sein Gesicht und etwas verlegen nahm er die Schatulle entgegen. „Danke."Er drehte sich wieder um und Seiya fragte: „Können wir dann?"Sie verließen die Halle und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Minako Ich war ein wenig nach draußen gegangen. Nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass das gar nicht Yaten war, brauchte ich ein wenig Ruhe. Warum war mir das auch nicht schon früher aufgefallen?  
  
Die Haare dieses Yatens waren blond wie meine eigenen und nicht silbern wie die des richtigen. Jedenfalls schien er nett zu sein - und etwas erleichtert darüber, dass ich ihm keine Standpredigt halten würde. Naja, darüber wäre ich auch erleichtert. Jedenfalls hörte ich Stimmen.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, dass wäre wieder eines dieser verrückten Mädchen. Die haben mich ganz schön genervt. ‚Taiki, bekomme ich ein Autogramm?' ‚Taiki, kann ich ein Foto haben?' ‚Taiki, hilfst du mir bei den Schularbeiten?'" Die Stimme äffte anscheinend die Fans der Three Lights nach. Nach einem Seufzer fuhr sie fort: „Three Lights können einem echt leid tun."  
  
Einen Moment lang war nichts zu hören, dann ging das Gepräch weiter - es schien um etwas sehr wichtiges zu gehen: „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Schatulle verloren habe."„Wäre ziemlich dämlich gewesen, wenn sie jetzt weg wäre", sagte eine andere Stimme ernst. Ich stutzte - das war doch die Stimme des zweiten Yatens. Neugierig schlich ich mich ein wenig näher. Da gingen drei Gestalten über den Rasen - vermutlich die drei Doppelgänger.  
  
„Mina-chan, was machst du denn da?"  
  
Beinahe hätte ich laut auf geschrien vor Schreck. Usagi war leise an mich herangetreten und hatte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. „Pst. Da drüben sind die Doppelgänger von Three Lights", flüsterte ich ihr zu. Sie nickte und gemeinsam folgten wir den dreien.  
  
„JA, und zwar nicht nur für mich. Schließlich sind da eure Anhänger auch mit drin,"bemerkte Taiki. Seiya blieb stehen. „So ein Quatsch. Ich hab meinen doch ..."„... im Zimmer liegengelassen, als du dich fertig umgezogen hattest,"wurde er unterbrochen. Mit einem Blick auf Yaten fuhr Taiki dann fort: „Und du auch!"„Na dann kannst du vom Glück sprechen, dass Kastalia sie noch gefunden hat,"stellte dieser etwas verärgert fest. „Was wäre gewesen, wenn du da deinen Kristall drin gehabt hättest?? Du solltest besser auf dein Zeug aufpassen,"meinte Seiya. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und Usagis Blick sagte mir, dass es bei ihr nicht anders war.  
  
„Verdammt! Wo ist jetzt diese Halle - und wehe, es stellt sich mir noch mal ein Baum in den Weg."Ich sprang geradezu auf. Das war Yatens Stimme - die des echten Yatens. Also war er doch noch gekommen, wie er es mir versprochen hatte. „Die armen Bäume können doch nichts dafür, Yaten", spottete Seiya.  
  
„Seiya, Yaten."  
  
Taikis Worte hatten die beiden Jungs aufblicken lassen. Sie standen direkt vor ihren Doppelgängern. Die waren geradezu wie gelähmt.  
  
„Wer seid ihr? Und was fällt euch ein, euch für uns auszugeben", blaffte Yaten die drei an. Ich konnte die Gesichter der Doppelgänger nicht sehen, doch ich spürte, dass sie sich alles andere als wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. Yaten ging auf den zweiten Yaten zu, doch dieser machte einen gewaltigen Satz zur Seite und war außer Reichweite.  
  
Auch die beiden anderen waren auf ihre zweite Ausgabe zugegangen - Seiya-2 hatte in eine Richtung an getäuscht und war auf die andere Seite am Original vorbei entkommen, während Taikis Doppelgänger mit einem Salto über die beiden anderen hinweg flog. Taiki hatte zwar noch zugepackt, hielt aber lediglich ein langes Haarteil in der Hand. Halb von der Dunkelheit verdeckt standen die Doppelgänger und sahen uns an - dann verschwanden sie endgültig. Yaten sah zu Boden und entdeckte eine kleine Schachtel.  
  
Im Licht des Halleneinganges öffneten wir sie - darin lagen 3 Anhänger. Sie waren rund und hatten in der Mitte einen Edelstein, in den ein Zeichen eingraviert war: Einer hatte eine Perle, einer ein Tigerauge und einer einen Opal. Diese Edelsteine waren in einem silberen Ring eingefasst, auf dem 12 kleine Steine saßen - fast jeder in einer anderen Farbe.  
  
Aufgeregt kam Rei aus der Halle gerannt: „Kommt mit, schnell!! Ein neuer Youma ist aufgetaucht!"Nachdem wir uns verwandelt hatten, rannten wir hinein.  
  
Sailor Moon Über den Hauptausgang der Halle waren die Jugendlichen hinaus gestürmt - wenigstens konnte so niemand verletzt werden.  
  
Dieses mal standen wir einer Eissäule mit Armen gegenüber. Die anderen hatten schon begonnen sie zu bekämpfen, doch wieder konnten sie nur wenig ausrichten. Zwar schlugen die Attacken der Talismane schwerere ‚Wunden' als unsere normalen Attacken, doch auch mit ihnen konnten wir das Ungetüm nicht besiegen.  
  
„Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Ich versuchte es mit meinem mächtigsten Angriff. Schwer getroffen sank das Eismonster in die Knie - falls es so etwas überhaupt hatte. Doch viel zu schnell richtete es sich wieder auf.  
  
„Granit Rockfall of Algiedie!"  
  
Dunkelblaue Felsbrocken fielen auf den Youma und tausende von kleinen Eiskristalle schossen in alle Richtungen. Ich spürte ein Brennen auf der Wange - einer der Kristalle hatte sie mir ein wenig geritzt. Auch die anderen hatten kleine Schnitte.  
  
„Aldebaran Nature Seismic Shock!"  
  
Ein heftiger mittelblauer Erdstoß brachte das Ungetüm aus dem Gleichgewicht und es stürzte zu Boden. Direkt über mir hörte ich eine weitere Stimme:  
  
„Hidden Granat Lava of Alrami!"  
  
Unmittelbar vor dem Monster landete eine der unbekannten Senshi und eine hellblaue, zähe und dampfende Flüssigkeit überzog den Gegner. Er schrumpfte zusehend und letztendlich blieb nur noch eine kleine Pfütze von ihm übrig.  
  
Zu der Senshi vor dem letzten Rest des Youmas gesellten sich zwei weitere: Nun standen dort eine mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die zu Haarknoten hochgesteckt waren, eine mit langen mittelbraunen Haaren und eine mit blau- schwarzen Rastazöpfen und dunkler Haut. Ich wollte auf sie zugehen, doch ich war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als mir Uranus zuvorkam.  
  
Sie stand plötzlich direkt vor einer der Senshi, packte sie am Arm und fragte scharf: „Wer seid ihr und warum seid ihr hier? Ihr habt zwar eine andere Energie als der Youma, aber ihr seid nicht von der Erde." Die Senshi lächelte Uranus nur an.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
Alle sahen sofort zu Venus - vor ihr war Sailor Scorpius aufgetaucht.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass gehört uns."Mit diesen Worten riß sie Venus die Schatulle aus den Händen und verschwand. Die anderen drei hatten die Ablenkung genutzt, um sich ebenfalls in Luft aufzulösen.  
  
Ich musste an das Gespräch denken, dass Mina-chan und ich vorhin belauscht hatten. Wenn diese Schatulle nun wirklich den falschen Three Lights gehörte - gehörten sie dann zu diesen unbekannten Senshi? Schließlich hatte Scorpius gemeint, die Schatulle gehöre ihnen. Wie lange würden wir noch brauchen, um das Geheimnis dieser Frauen zu lösen? Waren sie wirklich die Senshi des Zodiac?  
  
Bisher waren mir fünf von ihnen begegnet - sie mussten zusammengehören, denn schließlich trugen sie alle den gleichen Sailor-Fuku. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen würden - die Frage war nur, wann sie sich endlich offenbaren würden. 


	7. 06 Sternschnuppen

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
6. Sternschnuppen  
  
Crown Café / Makoto „Ich bin am Ende,"stöhnte Usagi schon zum x-ten mal. Genervt verpasste Rei ihr eine Kopfnuss. „Glaubst du etwa, wir nicht? Schließlich hast nicht nur du die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen." „Trotzdem musst du nicht gleich so grob werden, Rei,"verteidigte ich unsere Freundin. „Genau. Immer musst du mich ärgern,"schmollte Usagi. Rei seufzte nur auf und antwortete: „Jeder wie er`s verdient."  
  
„REI!!"  
  
Usagi wäre fast auf sie losgegangen, doch zum Glück ging die Tür zum Café auf und so beließ sie es bei einem giftigen Blick. Ein paar junge Frauen betraten das Café und zu meinem Erstaunen kannte ich einige von ihnen. Auch Usagi schien eine von ihnen zu kennen, denn sie sprang auf und begrüßte eine junge Asiatin:  
  
„Sana-chan, was machst du denn hier?" „Hallo Usagi-chan, wie geht es dir? Ich bin mit ein paar Freundinnen hier - wir wollten eigentlich ein wenig feiern. Karen kennen ein paar von euch schon, ebenso Vanessa. Das hier sind Cho und Kim - sie wohnen mit mir in einem Zimmer", stellte die blonde Frau ihre Freundinnen vor.  
  
Kim, eine Asiatin mit sehr heller Haut und schwarzen Haare, lächelte uns nur kurz zu und sah sich dann nach einem Sitzplatz für sich und die anderen um. Dafür verbeugte sich Cho und erklärte lachend: „Ich bin erst seit etwa einer Woche in Tokyo und das hier ist so eine Art verspätete Einstandsfeier."  
  
„Du hast vergessen zu sagen, dass wir deinen Geburtstag feiern wollten." Frech grinste Karen Sana an. „Ja, das auch, aber musst du das jedem auf die Nase binden?"fragte diese ein wenig genervt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch,"rief Usagi fröhlich ihrer Freundin zu undMinako wollte wissen: „Woher kennst du Usagi-chan eigentlich?" Sana antwortete: „Mamoru besucht an der Todai den gleichen Kurs wie ich und durch ihn haben wir uns kennengelernt. Auf jeden Fall mache ich nicht noch einmal den Fehler, sie zum Essen einzuladen."  
  
„Das war gemein von dir, Sana-chan", schmollte das Mädchen. Zu Sanas Glück rief Kim in diesem Moment: „Hey, hier drüben ist genug Platz für uns - da können wir es uns gemütlich machen!"  
  
Die jungen Frauen verabschiedeten sich von uns und nahmen weiter hinten im Café Platz. „Rei? Du bist so still - ist irgend etwas?"wollte ich wissen. Ernst antwortete diese: „Ich habe in ganz ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht sollten wir die anderen verständigen - nur für den Fall, dass ein Youma erscheint." Es war zumindest keine schlechte Idee und so zog Ami ihren Komunikator und piepste die anderen an.  
  
Kaum hatte sie ihn wieder in ihre Tasche zurückgesteckt, als vor dem Café Rauchwolken erschienen und die Menschen draußen in Panik ausbrachen. Alle stürmten an die Fenster und sahen auf die Straße hinunter. Leise meinte ich zu Rei: „Also manchmal hasse ich deine Vorahnungen."Sie nickte nur und antwortete: „Geht mir genauso." Von den anderen Café-Besuchern unbemerkt zogen wir uns zurück und verwandelten uns.  
  
Sailor Venus Wieder einmal standen wir einem Youma gegenüber - sogar einem, den wir kannten: Ein Feuerdämon, wie schon einer am Flughafen erschienen war. Gerade hatte er einen jungen Mann in die Enge getrieben und baute sich furchterregend vor diesem auf. Auf der Brust des Youmas erschien ein seltsames Zeichen, von dem ein rötlicher Lichtstrahl ausging.  
  
Der junge Mann schrie vor Schmerz auf, dann wurden seine Augen leer und eine kaum wahrnehmbare grüne Aura umgab ihn. Einen Moment lang rührte sich der Youma nicht, doch dann sah er sich kurz um und marschierte auf eine ältere Frau zu, die vor Angst wie gelähmt war. Kraftlos brach der junge Mann zusammen.  
  
„Halt! Hör sofort auf damit!"  
  
Der Youma blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu uns herum.  
  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr bringst. Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"  
  
Anscheinend wußte das Monster nicht, was es von uns halten sollte, denn es stand einfach nur da und starrte uns an.  
  
„Mercury - Aqua Rhapsody!" „Mars - Flame Sniper!" „Jupiter - Oak Evolution!" „Venus - Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Nacheinander griffen wir an, doch wie schon beim letzten Mal konnten wir nichts ausrichten. Auch Sailor Moon war machtlos. Trotzdem versuchten wir unser Bestes.  
  
„Submarine Reflection!" „Space Sword!"  
  
Uranus, Neptune, Pluto und Saturn erschienen hinter dem Feuerdämon - auch ihre Angriffe waren erfolglos. „Sailor Moon! Wir müssen versuchen unsere Kraft zu verbinden - es ist unsere einzigste Chance!"hörte ich Mercury rufen.  
  
Die 'Outer Senshi' rannten zu uns herüber, doch in diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich weitere Personen: „Seht doch mal, da oben!" Auf dem Dach des Crown-Cafés standen vier Frauen. Eine von ihnen hob ihre Hand und rief:  
  
„Double Hurrican of Castor!"  
  
und zwei mintfarbene Wirbelstürme rasten auf den Youma zu. Schwer getroffen torkelte die Feuersäule zur Seite. Die Vier sprangen vom Dach herunter und standen nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt.  
  
„Sailor Scorpius!"  
  
Erstaunt erkannte Jupiter die fremde Senshi. Die Angesprochene lächelte uns kurz zu und sah dann aber wieder ernst zu dem Dämon zurück. Gerade wollte eine ihrer Partnerinnen angreifen, als vom anderen Ende der Straße eine weitere Stimme ertönte:  
  
„Du Ausgeburt des Bösen - deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!"  
  
Zwei weitere Senshi standen dort - sie trugen den gleichen Sailor-fuku wie Scorpius. Mars stellte leise fest: „Sie tragen zwar die gleiche Uniform, aber Scorpius und die anderen scheinen sie nicht zu kennen."  
  
Überrascht sah ich zu den Vieren und musste feststellen, dass sie Recht hatte: Fast entsetzt starrten sie die beiden Senshi an.  
  
Inzwischen waren diese einige Schritte nähergekommen und die Rothaarige rief dem Youma zu: „Eines ist sicher: Du wirst deinem Meister keinen Kristall bringen können."Ihre Partnerin fügte mit wütender Stimme hinzu:  
  
„Es ist vorbei. Ich bin Sailor Cancri!" „Und ich bin Sailor Virgo!" „Verschwinde dorthin, wo du hergekommen bist. Rapid Cascade of Acubeus!"  
  
Ein orangefarbener Wasserwirbel hüllte den Feuerdämon ein und löste ihn auf. Nichts war von ihm mehr übrig.  
  
„Cancri. Virgo."  
  
Noch immer fassungslos standen Scorpius und die anderen da. Doch als sich die letzten Rauchwolken aufgelöst hatten, war das Nebensache. Der junge Mann war nicht das einzigste Opfer des Youmas gewesen: Mindestens 10 weitere Personen lagen regungslos über die Straße verteilt am Boden.  
  
„Sie leben noch, doch irgendetwas scheint ihre Lebensenergie zu blockieren", stellte Saturn fest, nachdem sie sich zu einem der Opfer gekniet hatte.  
  
„Er hat ihr Element zerbrochen - deshalb haben sie ihre Energie verloren." Sailor Virgo sah uns ernst an. „Ihr Element zerbrochen? Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Scorpius begann zu erklären: „Jedes Wesen gründet seine Lebensenergie auf eines der sieben Elemente. Wird dieses zerbrochen, so kann es die Energie nicht mehr zusammenhalten und sie verschwindet."  
  
„Ihr müsst irgendetwas tun, sonst sterben sie", flehte Sailor Moon. Doch die Senshi schüttelten den Kopf. „Das kannst nur du, Sailor Moon", stellte die Senshi mit den orangenen Locken fest. „Aber wie?" Meiner Freundin liefen vor Verzweiflung Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Sailor Saturn Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Cancri zu Sailor Moon und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
„Unter dem Zeichen des Krebs´ geboren erhielt ich seinen Namen - Sailor Cancri. Ich schütze alle, die dieses Sternzeichen in sich tragen. Du, Sailor Moon, bist die Kriegerin der Gerechtigkeit und in dir leuchtet die 'Silberne Sternschnuppe', nach deren ewigem Licht sich alle Senshi orientieren."  
  
Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Moons Schulter und beide wurden von einer starken Aura umgeben. Vor unseren Augen änderte sich die Uniform von Sailor Moon.  
  
Über einem einfache weißen Rock war ein zweiter aus hauchdünnem, silbernem Stoff, der ein wenig länger als der weiße war. Die Flügel auf ihrem Rücken waren kleiner und durchsichtig geworden und die Brosche auf ihrer Brust hatte nun endgültig die Form eines silbernen Halbmondes angenommen. Die Puffärmel verschwanden und die Handschuhe reichten nun wieder bis knapp unter die Ellenbogen. Ihre Stiefel hatten nun neben dem roten auch einen silbernen Streifen und in ihren Haaren verschwanden die Flügelchen von den Perlen.  
  
„Sailor Moon, nur du kannst diesen Menschen helfen und du musst dich beeilen", erklärte Virgo ernst und Moon nickte. Sie hob ihr Zepter und rief:  
  
„Silver Moon Shooting Star!"  
  
Tausende von kleinen silbernen Sternen lösten sich vom Halbmond auf der Spitze des Zepters und verteilten sich wie Sternschnuppen. Sie hüllten sie reglosen Menschen am Boden ein und diese öffneten nach und nach die Augen.  
  
„Sailor Moon - ist alles in Ordnung?"wollte Mercury wissen, als das blonde Mädchen erschöpft auf den Boden rutschte. „Jaja, ich bin diese Kraft nur noch nicht gewohnt. Aber immerhin habe ich es geschafft, die Elemente der Menschen wieder zusammenzufügen."  
  
„Und Scorpius, Cancri, Virgo und so weiter haben es wieder einmal geschafft zu verschwinden, bevor wir mit ihnen reden konnten,"fuhr Uranus wütend fort. „Wenn ich nur eine von denen in die Finger bekommen könnte - wir würden alles über sie erfahren, das schwöre ich."  
  
In einer ruhigeren Seitenstraße verwandelten wir uns zurück. Seltsamerweise nahm Usagis Brosche wieder ihre alte Form an. „Ich dachte, ich hätte diese neuen Kräfte jetzt immer. Aber anscheinend ist es wie mit dem heiligen Gral", stellte Usagi fest und sah enttäuscht zu Boden.  
  
Setsuna versuchte sie aufzumuntern: „Das kommt schon noch, du wirst sehen. Irgendwann werden dir diese Kräfte immer zur Verfügung stehen."Usagi nickte nur und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg.  
  
Usagis Zimmer / Usagi Wie so oft in letzter Zeit stand ich auf dem Balkon und sah mir die Sterne an, während ich über so vieles nachdachte. Eine schmale Mondsichel war über den Häuserdächern zu sehen.  
  
„Usagi?"  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Chibi-Usa in der Türe stehen. „Ja, was ist denn?" Langsam kam das Mädchen zu mir auf den Balkon. „Glaubst du, dass diese Senshi uns irgendwann alles erzählen werden?"wollte sie wissen.  
  
Wieder sah ich zu den Sternen hinauf und antwortete: „Ich glaube schon - es ist nur die Frage, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis sie es uns erzählen."  
  
Schweigend stand sie in ihrem Nachthemd neben mir. Am Himmel leuchtete ein kleiner Punkt auf und zog einen Schweif hinter sich her.  
  
„Sieh mal, Chibi-Usa, da ist eine Sternschnuppe!" „Wo???" „Jetzt ist sie schon weg, leider. Aber wenn du eine sehen solltes, vergiß nicht dir etwas zu wünschen", meinte ich. Angestrengt suchte das Mädchen den Nachthimmel ab.  
  
Dann quietschte sie kurz: „Da! Jetzt habe ich eine gesehen."Sie schloß die Augen und hielt ihre Hände an ihr Herz. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, Usagi. Gute Nacht." „Schlaf gut, Chibi-Usa."  
  
Wieder war ich allein auf dem Balkon und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten fiel ein wahrer Sternschnuppenregen. „Usagi, du solltest ins Bett gehen. Du hast morgen wieder Schule", riet mir meine Mutter, als sie etwas später in mein Zimmer sah. „Ja, Mama. Gute Nacht."  
  
Ich war schnell eingeschlafen und träumte wieder vom Mondpalast. Diesesmal sah ich neben Shinyo eine weitere Frau: Ihre Haut war gut gebräunt und ihre langen schwarzen Locken schimmerten lila. Shinyo sprach sie mit 'Nami-chan' an - wahrscheinlich war das also die Prinzessin, von der Venus in meinem ersten Traum gesprochen hatte.  
  
'Serenity'  
  
Als hätte mich jemand gerufen, erwachte ich. Ein leichter Wind bewegte meine Vorhänge - vielleicht hatte ich vergessen die Balkontüre zu schließen. Da fiel mir ein Schatten auf: Jemand stand auf dem Balkon und ein Blick auf meine Schuluniform sagte mir, dass meine Brosche fehlte. Leise stand ich auf und schlich zum Balkon.  
  
Dort draußen stand Sailor Cancri.  
  
Mit beiden Händen hielt sie meine Brosche dem Himmel entgegen. Dann wurde sie von einer oragnefarbenen Aura umgeben, von der ein Lichtstrahl weit hinauf leuchtete. Wieder fielen tausende von Sternschnuppen vom Himmel; eine von ihnen geriet in den Lichtstrahl und schwebte auf meine Brosche hinab.  
  
Kaum berührten sich die beiden nahm die Brosche wieder die Form des Halbmondes an, wie sie es schon am Nachmittag getan hatte. Die Aura um Cancri verblasste und lächelnd drehte sich die Kriegerin zu mir um.  
  
„Hier, deine Brosche." Sie hielt mir den Halbmond hin und verwundert fragte ich sie: „Du hast gewußt, dass ich hinter dir stehe?" „Ich habe es gespürt, nicht gewußt."Sie sah mich an und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir eigentlich viel mehr sagen wollte. „Die Kräfte, die ich in dir befreit habe, kannst du nun mit deiner Brosche rufen." „Und wie?"  
  
„'Moon Silver Light Power - Make Up' - Damit kannst du die Elemente der Menschen erneuern. Aber jetzt leg dich wieder schlafen - du wirst mehr Kraft brauchen als du jetzt noch glaubst", erklärte sie und mit einem Mal konnte ich meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Ich kroch wieder unter meine Bettdecke und als ich noch einem zum Balkon sah, war Cancris Schatten verschwunden.  
  
Hikawa Tempel / Michiru „Cancri war bei dir zu Hause?" Usagi nickte nur und zeigte uns ihre Brosche. Sie war nun wieder halbmondförmig, wie am Tag zuvor, als Sailor Moon neue Kräfte erhalten hatte. „Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Senshi die Zodiac-Senshi sind", bemerkte Setsuna. „Dann wissen sie aber auch, wer wir wirklich sind. Das gefällt mir nicht", stellte Haruka fest.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Minako stand laut schnaufend vor uns. „Gomene, ich bin zu spät dran. Aber heute ist doch endlich die neue Single von Three Lights rausgekommen und die musste ich unbedingt haben und da sind dann aber soooo viele Leute gewesen und dann habe ich auch noch die U-Bahn verpasst und deshalb bin ich erst jetzt da. Wo sind eigentlich Three Lights???"  
  
Usagi und die anderen starrten Minako nur an, denn sie hatte wärend dieser Entschuldigung nicht einmal Luft geholt. „Die kommen heute nicht, weil sie doch heute Abend im Tokyo Dome auftreten", erklärte Luna. „Ach ja, stimmt. Hab ich ganz vergessen."  
  
„Stella?! Bist du hier?" Hinter Minako konnte ich ein Mädchen auf dem Hof sehen. Rei stand auf und ging zu ihr nach draußen.  
  
„Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?"Das Mädchen verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr und erklärte in etwas seltsamen Japanisch: „Ja, meine Katze ist mir hier ganz in der Nähe weggelaufen und jetzt such ich sie schon überall."  
  
„Wie sieht deine Katze denn aus?"wollte Ami wissen, die nun neben Rei stand. „Sie ist schwarz, mit Ausnahme der Pfoten und vielen kleine weißen Flecken auf der Stirn. Ihr Name ist Stella. Oh, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Ich heiße Gina de Marco." „Natürlich helfen wir dir deine Katze wieder zu finden", meinte Usagi und schon waren alle auf Katzenjagd.  
  
Während der Suche erzählte das Mädchen ein wenig von sich: Gina kam eigentlich aus Italien und obwohl ich anfangs dachte, sie sei so alt wie Usagi und die anderen, war sie bereits 21 Jahre alt - so wie Haruka und ich. Im Moment studierte sie an der Todai und war zufällig eine Freundin von Karen und wohnte mit ihr zusammen in einem Zimmer.  
  
Außerdem war sie eine ausgezeichnete Fechterin, was sie uns dann auch mit einem von Reis Besen vorführte. Das Ganze endete damit, dass sie Yuuichiro den Besenstiel in den Bauch rammte, weil der unglücklicherweise um die Ecke gerannt kam - gefolgt von einem kleinen Kätzchen.  
  
„Stella! Da bist du ja! Was fällt dir ein einfach wegzulaufen", rief Gina aufgeregt und hob die Kleine auf. Stella begann gleich zu schnurren und leckte dem Mädchen über die Wange. „Die ist aber süß!"kreischten Minako und Usagi. Dann verabschiedete sich die Studentin von uns und meinte: „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe. Aber jetzt muss ich los, ich bin schon viel zu spät dran. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf mich."  
  
Nachdem sie sich auch bei Yuuichiro nochmals entschuldigt hatte lief sie schnell die Tempeltreppe hinunter. „Gina ist echt nett und Stella ist ja soooo niedlich", stellten Usagi und Minako fest.  
  
„Habt ihr denn gar nichts bemerkt? Von diesem Mädchen geht eine seltsame Energie aus. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie eine der Zodiac-Senshi wäre", meinte Haruka dagegen trocken. Auch Luna mischte sich mit ein: „Nicht nur von diesem Mädchen - auch die Katze ist seltsam. Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine normale Katze ist."  
  
In diesem Moment schrie Minako auf: „VERDAMMT!!! Ich wusste, ich kenne diesen Anhänger." „Was für einen Anhänger denn?"wollte Artemis wissen. „Na den Anhänger, den Gina umhatte. Er sieht genauso aus wie die, die wir bei den Doppelgängern von Three Lights gesehen hatten."  
  
„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir die erste der Zodiac-Senshi entdeckt", bemerkte ich und gemeinsam beschlossen wir uns die Studentinnen der Todai einmal genauer anzusehen.  
  
Anmerkung  
  
Kurz zu den Namen der Zodiac-Senshi: Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, die Namen zu schreiben z. B. für Fische habe ich schon gelesen: Pisces, Piscium, Piscii, ... Ich habe mich für folgende Schreibweisen entschieden:  
  
Steinbock: Capricornus; Wassermann: Aquarii; Fische: Piscium; Widder: Aries; Stier: Taurii; Zwillinge: Gemini; Krebs: Cancri; Löwe: Leo; Jungfrau: Virgo; Waage: Librae; Skorpion: Scorpius; Schütze: Sagittarii; 


	8. 07 Der feurige Jäger

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
7. Der feurige Jäger  
  
Vor dem Todai-Gelände / Makoto Eigentlich sah es sehr hübsch aus, wie das bunte Herbstlaub vom Wind davongetragen wurde. Obwohl es erst Oktober war und auch die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand war es ziemlich kalt. Trotzdem wäre es ein perfekter Herbstnachmittag, wenn nicht ...  
  
„Irgendwann dreh' ich ihr den Hals um!"  
  
Rei regte sich wieder einmal über Usagis Unpünktlichkeit auf und Ami versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Das Problem für mich war aber Minako - ich hatte sie am Arm kleben. „Oh bitte Mako-chan: Nur einen,"bettelte sie und sah mich mit ihrem 'Wenn- ich-nicht-sofort-einen-Keks-bekomme-sterbe-ich'-Blick an.  
  
Ich seufzte laut und erklärte ihr zum hundertsten Mal: „Nein, Mina, die sind als Gastgeschenk gedacht."„Minako, du bist einfach unmöglich - du klingst wie ein Papagei: 'Mina will einen Keks, Mina will einen Keks, Mina will ...' AU!" Eigentlich hätte Artemis wissen müssen, wie Minako auf so etwas reagierte - jetzt hatte er eine wunderschöne, große Beule auf dem Kopf.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja ... hihi, heute ist Rei zu spät dran und nicht ich, bäh," tönte es hinter uns. Breit grinsend stand Usagi da; zusammen mit einer jungen rothaarigen Frau. Sie schien ebenfalls eine Austauschstudentin zu sein und schon allein deshalb nahm ich mir vor sie im Auge zu behalten. Zumindest für den Nachmittag.  
  
„ICH??? ZU SPÄT??? Wir stehen seit einer knappen halben Stunde hier und warten auf dich. DU bist wie immer zu spät,"machte Rei lautstark ihrem Ärger Luft.  
  
Usagi zog ein Schmollgesicht und verteidigte sich: „Ich bin gar nicht zu spät - Sana-chan hat mich nämlich zu Hause abgeholt und da sind wir eben gleich hierher gekommen."  
  
„Sag mal Usagi-chan, willst du uns nicht sagen, wer da neben dir steht?" wollte Minako neugierig wissen.  
  
„Ich bin Anja. Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Freundinnen von der Todai nur etwas vorbei bringen, aber Sana hat mich gleich zum Tee eingeladen. Da konnte ich doch nicht Nein sagen, oder?"stellte sich die junge Frau vor und lächelte.  
  
„Dann bist du gar nicht auf der Todai?"fragte ich verwundert nach. Bisher hatte ich nur Studentinnen der Todai kennengelernt. Anja schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich geh auf die Seishin Women's University. Das ist eine Partner-Universität meiner Uni."  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Ami fest: „Wir sollten endlich gehen - es ist schon spät genug geworden und wir sollten Sana nicht noch länger warten lassen."Gemeinsam mit Anja machten wir uns in Richtung des Wohnheimes auf.  
  
Schließlich erreichten wir das Wohngebäude und Usagi verkündete stolz: „Ich weiß den Weg - ihr braucht mir nur zu folgen."Rei murmelte irgendetwas, das verdächtig nach einer gehäßigen Bemerkung klang, doch Usagi bekam das gar nicht mir. Zum Glück. Im ersten Stock dann klopften wir an die Wohnungstür mit der Nummer 107 und tatsächlich wurde sie von Sana geöffnete.  
  
„Hallo. Schön, dass ihr Zeit habt,"wurden wir gleich von ihr begrüßt und entschuldigend fügte sie an Ami, Rei, Minako und mich gerichtet hinzu: „Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, aber im Moment sind noch ein paar Freunde hier. Es wird also erst noch etwas eng werden."  
  
Die Wohnung erschien mir äußerst gemütlich. Sie bestand aus zwei großen Zimmern und dem Genkan, der schon fast einem Vorraum glich, da er durch eine Tür von den eigentlichen Wohnräumen abgegrenzt wurde. Ein Bad teilten sich die drei Studentinnen mit den Bewohnerinnen der Wohnung nebenan.  
  
An einem relativ großen Tisch saßen vier junge Frauen: Cho winkte uns fröhlich zu und Mei, die Chinesin, die ich schon mit Ami zusammen getroffen hatte zeichnete eifrig auf einem Blatt Papier herum. Die junge Frau mit den hellbraunen Haaren neben Mei kicherte immer wieder, während sie ihr beim zeichnen zusah.  
  
Von den Dreien etwas entfernt saß Kim - sie hatte einen Berg aus Büchern neben sich und auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand ein Laptop an dem sie etwas schrieb.  
  
Nacheinander wurden wir vorgestellt und auch die Studentinnen nannten ihre Namen. Samantha hieß die Studentin neben Mei und die Wohnung der beiden war nur einen Gang weiter.  
  
Anja stellte einen Korb auf den Tisch und zog das daraufliegende Tuch weg. Mehrere Gläser kamen zum Vorschein und die Studentin erklärte: „Meine Mutter hat mir ein riesiges Paket mit selbstgemachter Marmelade geschickt. Ich liebe ihre Marmelade und sie wollte mir damit eine Freude machen, aber es war eindeutig zu viel des Guten und jetzt bin ich wild am verteilen. Sucht euch etwas aus - ich hab ja genug davon."  
  
Marmelade ... das war zwar nicht wirklich etwas, das bei Minako Freudenanfälle auslöste, aber sie nahm sich trotzdem ein Glas, nachdem Anja ihr zugenickt hatte. „Jo-ha-nu-ni-su-be-e-ru,"las sie langsam vor. Daraufhin fragte Ami: „Sag mal Anja, wo kommst du eigentlich her?"  
  
Etwas verwundert antwortete diese: „Hab ich euch das nicht erzählt? Ich bin aus Deutschland."Wir starrten sie an. Anja sah an sich hinunter und meinte dann: „Also soweit ich feststellen kann bin ich immer noch ich. Hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht oder warum seht ihr mich so an?" Usagi lachte auf und erklärte der jungen Frau: „Nein, nein. Es ist nur ... Ami wäre beinahe mal nach Deutschland umgezogen, weil sie ein Stipendium bekommen hatte."  
  
Trainingshalle der Three Lights / Taiki „Taiki! Jetzt reiß dich endlich mal zusammen!"  
  
Irgendwie war das einfach nicht mein Tag. In der Schule war noch alles in Ordnung, doch kaum hatten wir mit den Proben für den nächsten Auftritt begonnen, lief alles schief. Diese Choreographie wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf - Yaten war dementsprechend sauer auf mich.  
  
Ich seufzte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich geh mal kurz an die frische Luft - vielleicht kann ich mich dann besser konzentrieren."  
  
Yaten grummelte nur vor sich hin, Seiya dagegen nickte mir nur kurz zu. Also schnappte ich mir meine Jacke und verließ die Halle.  
  
Ein kalter Wind wehte und so setzte ich mich auf eine Bank in die Sonne, um wenigsten ein wenig gewärmt zu werden. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann. Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach, aber etwas in mir blockiert,"überlegte ich.  
  
Normalerweise würde ich mich mit so einem Tief abfinden - einen schlechten Tag hatte schließlich jeder. Mich störte aber die Tatsache, dass es erst nach der Schule angefangen hatte. War irgendetwas geschehen, das mich so durcheinander gebracht haben könnte? Eigentlich nicht.  
  
Halt, moment!  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause wäre ich fast mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Dieser junge Mann war im Eiltempo um die Ecke geschossen, so dass ich im letzten Augenblick noch ausweichen konnte. Und wenn ich darüber nachdachte hatte ich bei ihm eine seltsame Aura gespürt - die Mach mehrerer Sterne.  
  
Womöglich gehörte er zu den Zodiac-Senshi. Aber ... war er dann so wie Seiya, Yaten und ich? War er in Wirklichkeit auch eine Frau? Ich konnte mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er ein Mitglied des Zodiac-Bundes war.  
  
„Hey, Taiki. Na, wieder beruhigt?"Seiya stand vor mir und grinste mich an. „Mehr oder weniger. Was ist mit Yaten?"antwortete ich. Seiya zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Du kennst ihn: Schnell auf 180, aber genauso schnell beruhigt er sich wieder. Aber sag mal, was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Diesmal zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte mit dem jungen Mann zusammenhängen, den ich heute beinahe überrannt hätte."Mein Gegenüber lachte kurz auf. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte er die Aura eines großen Sternbildes,"fuhr ich ungerührt fort. „Hm, viel werden wir da wohl nicht machen können, aber vorsichtshalber sagen wir es heute abend den anderen."  
  
Ich nickte und folgte dann Seiya in die Halle zurück, um es erneut mit der Choreographie aufzunehmen.  
  
Wohnheim der Todai / Makoto „Ähm, ich hab selbstgebackene Kekse mitgebracht."  
  
Nachdem ich das vorhin vergessen hatte gab ich Sana jetzt erst die Dose, wegen der ich heute die Letzte am Treffpunkt gewesen war - mehr oder weniger.  
  
„Vielen Dank! Die müssen wir doch gleich mal testen,"freute sich die junge Frau und stellte die Kekse auf den Tisch.Sofort stürtzte sich Mina auf das Gebäck, doch Rei schlug ihr fast im selben Moment auf die Finger.  
  
„Minako! Du solltest mal an deinen Manieren feilen - wenn es ums Essen geht bist du bald fast so schlimm wie Usagi,"schimpfte sie. Etwas verlegen lachte Mei auf: „Ich denke schon, dass auch Minako welche essen darf. Und diese Kekse sind wirklich sehr lecker."„Du solltest erst mal ihre Mocchi probieren - mhhh, die sind vielleicht lecker,"stellte Usagi fest und leckte sich die letzten Krümel von den Lippen.  
  
Kurz darauf sah Samantha auf die Uhr und stellte fest: „Mei, wir müssen gehen. Das Training beginnt gleich."„Training??"hakte Rei neugierig nach. Mei nickte. „Ja, Sam will unbedingt traditionell japanisches Bogenschießen lernen und ich sollte meine Karatekenntnisse nicht verlernen. Mein Sensei macht Hackfleisch aus mir, wenn ich zu spät komme."  
  
„Ich kann auch Karate. Glaubst du ich könnte da mal zusehen?" "Ich denke, das ist kein Problem. Komm doch gleich mit, Makoto,"schlug die Chinesin vor. Ich sah kurz zu meinen Freundinnen, doch sie schienen nichts dagegen zu haben und so begleitete ich Mei und Samantha.  
  
Im Gang stellte ich fest, dass auch Mei einen dieser Anhänger um den Hals trug. „Sag mal, was ist das für eine Kette?" Mei sah kurz auf den Anhänger und erklärte mir: „Die Anhänger haben wir vor einem halben Jahr gefunden. Damals hat doch ein großes Kaufhaus neu eröffnet und weil sie uns gefallen haben, haben wir sie gekauft. Hübsch, nicht wahr?" „Hat da jede von euch so einen?" Diesmal antwortete Sam: „Kommt drauf an, wen du damit meinst. Sagen wir so: Von meinen Freundinnen hier hat tatsächlich jede so einen Anhänger. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen, sonst gibt es heute Abend Mei- Gulasch."  
  
Rei „Sag mal, Usagi. Wolltest du dir nicht meine CDs anschauen?"Sofort sprang unser Odango Atama auf und mit einem „Ichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichauchichau chichauch!"klammerte sich Minako gleich an Usagis Beine, so dass diese prompt das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Nase fiel. „Baka,"murmelte ich nur.  
  
Sana stand breit grinsend auf und holte ihre CD-Sammlung aus dem Nebenraum - es waren ziemlich viele CDs, wie ich beeindruckt feststellte. Neugierig kramten die beiden Blondinen herum.  
  
„HEY, DIE CD HAB ICH AUCH!!!!!"brüllte Minako plötzlich los, dass Kim erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Triumphierend hielt Mina eine CD hoch, die mir sehr bekannt vorkam - hatte ich doch selbst ein Exemplar zu Hause: Es war die „Millennia Musume"-CD, die wir uns zu Beginn des Schuljahres gekauft hatten.  
  
„Stimmt, das war bei der Eröffnung dieses Kaufhauses. War das nicht sogar an dem Tag, an dem Yuriko und Ran in unsere Klasse gekommen sind?" überlegte Ami und Usagi nickte nur ganz schnell zur Bestätigung und sah weiter die CDs durch. „Börks, du hörst dir Klassik an?? Igitt!"stellte sie kurz darauf fest.  
  
Ami warf einen Blick auf die CD und schwärmte dann: „Das ist ja "Sunlit Garden". Ich mag besonders die Klavier-Version - sie ist so romantisch." „Das Lied passt auch wunderbar zu einem so hübschen Mädchen wie dir," stellte Cho fest und sah Ami mit einem undeffinierbaren Blick an. Diese lief etwas rot und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz der CD, die sie Usagi aus der Hand genommen hatte. Doch Cho redete gleich weiter: „Ja, deine Augen haben etwas besonderes. Und diese Frisur steht dir wirklich gut."  
  
Kim klappte ihren Laptop recht heftig zusammen - der ganze Tisch wackelte unter dem Stoß. Dann sammelte sie die Bücher um sich herum ein und stapelte sie auf einem kleinen Schränkchen unterhalb des Fensters.  
  
„Was ist los? Ich hab gedacht, du musst deine Arbeit übermorgen abgeben - da hörst du jetzt schon auf?"wollte Cho erstaunt wissen.  
  
Kühl antwortete Kim: „Schon, aber ich bin jetzt dann verabredet."Sie zog ihre Jacke an und öffnete die Schiebetür zum Genkan. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen setzte sie dann noch hinzu: „Außerdem, Cho - du solltest gemerkt haben, dass deine peinliche Anmache nicht wirkt. Also hör auf mit Ami-san zu flirten. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann."  
  
Dann verließ sie die Wohnung und ließ uns vollkommen verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Es tut mir leid - in der Hinsicht ist Kim etwas empfindlich," entschuldigte sich Sana für ihre Freundin. Neugierig sah ich Cho an und fragte sie dann: „Sag mal, hat Kim damit gemeint, dass du auf Frauen stehst??"„Ja, warum auch nicht? Hast du da etwa was dagegen?"war die Antwort. „Nein, nein. Ich wollte es einfach nur wissen."Cho grinste mich nur an und meinte dann: „Keine Angst, das vorhin war nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Obwohl es eigentlich auch stimmt - Ami IST sehr hübsch."  
  
Ami lief nun endgültig rot an, worauf wir anderen laut zu lachen begannen. „Eigentlich ist das ein total verrückter Haufen, diese Studentinnen," dachte ich bei mir und gemeinsam sahen wir weiter die CDs durch, was zu einer hitzigen Diskussion über verschiedene Musik-Gruppen führte.  
  
Tokyo Innenstadt / Tamara Es war relativ ruhig im Café, in dem Haruka, Michiru, Karen und ich eine Pause eingelegt hatten. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag waren wir wild am Einkaufen gewesen und so tat es gut einfach nur dazusitzen und einen Kaffee, Tee oder etwas ähnliches zu trinken.  
  
Draußen hasteten die Menschen vorbei, als ob es ab morgen nichts mehr zu kaufen gäbe.  
  
„Benehmen sich die Menschen hier immer so?"wollte ich wissen und deutete aus dem Fenster. Haruka sah kurz raus und meinte dann: „Meistens." Neben mir lachte Karen auf. „Du gewöhnst dich bestimmt noch an die Hektik, die in Tokyo üblich ist."  
  
Dafür ernetete sie einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick von Michiru. Dann wandte sich diese an mich: „Du bist also seit kurzem an der Seishin Women's University. Und, gefällt es dir dort?" „Ja, sehr sogar. Die Vorlesungen sind sehr interessant, auch wenn ich noch etwas Schwierigkeiten habe, alles zu verstehen. Es ist schließlich etwas anderes, ob man die Vorträge in seiner Muttersprache oder einer völlig anderen Sprache hört. Aber das wird schon - da bin ich mir sicher," antwortete ich selbstsicher.  
  
„Gib doch nicht so an ... du hast schließlich früh genug Japanisch gelernt,"kicherte Karen neben mir. Etwas erstaunt sahen die beiden Japanerinnen mich an.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür des Cafés und zwei junge Mädchen kamen herein - sie schienen meine neuen Freundinnen zu kennen. „Haruka-Papa, Michiru-Mama! Ihr hier?"fragte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen erstaunt.  
  
„Papa? Mama? Michiru-chan, hab ich da was nicht mitbekommen?"grinste Karen ihre Freundin frech an. „Was du schon wieder denkst - Hotaru-chan wohnt seit ein paar Jahren bei uns und sie hat sich das eben so angewöhnt,"erklärte Michiru und lächelte die Mädchen an. „Setzt euch doch zu uns."Das ließen sich die Beiden natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
„Ich hab gedacht ihr wolltet ins Kino?"Auf Harukas Frage antwortete nun das andere Mädchen: „Wollten wir, ja - aber im Moment laufen nur furchtbar langweilige Filme." Hotaru stieß ihre Freundin an, als sie mich bemerkte. „Entschuldigung, wir haben uns gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Hotaru und das ist meine Freundin Chibi-Usa. Sie wohnt im Moment bei ihrer Cousine."  
  
Natürlich stellte ich mich ebenfalls kurz vor: „Schön euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Tamara."Auch Karen lächelte den beiden zu und wollte dann wissen: „Wie alt seid ihr zwei denn eigentlich?"Hotaru antwortete als erstes: „Ich bin 15 Jahre alt."„Ich ebenfalls,"meinte Chibi-Usa direkt darauf.  
  
Etwas erstaunt sahen wir das Mädchen an. So alt sah sie noch gar nicht aus.  
  
„Ich hätte dich jünger geschätzt, aber im Schätzen war ich noch nie besonders gut,"stellte ich fest. Hotaru beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Trotzdem konnte ich verstehen, was sie sagte: „Du bist jetzt tatsächlich genauso alt wie ich? Darf ich trotzdem weiter Chibi-Usa zu dir sagen?"Das pinkhaarige Mädchen kicherte und nickte.  
  
„Sagt mal, wollen wir nicht bald mal weitergehen? Schließlich machen die Geschäfte ja auch irgendwann zu,"schlug Karen vor und so verließen wir das Café - nachdem wir bezahlt hatten, natürlich.  
  
Wohnheim der Todai / Usagi Irgendwie waren wir während unserer Debatte über die verschiedenen Musik- Gruppen auch auf ausländische Bands gekommen. Anja erzählte gerade von den Fernseh-Shows, bei denen in Deutschland schon einige mehr oder weniger erfolgreiche Bands gecastet wurden.  
  
„Warum hast du denn nicht mitgemacht?"wollte Rei von ihr wissen. Die Deutsche lachte laut auf. „Wenn du mich einmal singen gehört hättest, wüßtest du es. Ich singe grauenvoll. Einmal hab ich versucht in den Schul- Chor zu kommen ... die haben mich hochkant wieder rausgeworfen."  
  
Minako platzte dafür fast vor Stolz, da sie selbst bei so einem Casting erfolgreich mitgemacht hatte. Ich fragte mich nur, warum sie bisher noch nichts daraus gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ihr solltet heimgehen, falls ihr nicht völlig durchweicht zu Hause ankommen wollt,"tönte es vom Genkan: Dort stand Kim.  
  
„Schon zurück?"fragte Sana leicht überrascht. Kim nickte und erklärte: „Von Süden zieht ein Sturm auf. Vanessa hat auch gemeint, dass es wohl ein ziemliches Gewitter wird. Wir hatten keine Lust klatschnass durch die Stadt zu laufen - der Wind ist so schon kalt genug. Darum bin ich schon wieder da." An uns gerichtet meinte sie dann noch: „Ich habe es ernst gemeint - wenn ihr trocken nach Hause kommen wollt, solltet ihr bald gehen."  
  
„Aber,"begann Ami, „draußen scheint doch die Sonne? Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass ein Sturm aufzieht?"Sana meinte nur: „Ihr könnt Kim vertrauen - in der Hinsicht hat sie einen sechsten Sinn."Cho überlegte kurz und wollte dann wissen: „Warum ist Nami nicht mitgekommen?"  
  
Nami? Ich musste an meine Träume der letzten Zeit denken - schließlich gab es dort auch eine Nami. Waren diese Studentinnen doch die Zodiac-Senshi?  
  
Erst hatten Anja, Kim und Sana Cho erschrocken angesehen, doch schnell hatten sie sich wieder im Griff ... mit Ausnahme von Kim. Zornig blitzte sie ihre Freundin an. „Nami ist nicht mitgekommen, weil sie sich nicht wohl gefühlt hat. Sie war ganz froh, dass wir relativ schnell wieder zurück gegangen sind."  
  
„Wer ist Nami?"fragte ich neugierig. „Auch eine Studentin hier an der Todai. Sie ist mit Vanessa befreundet, wohnt aber in einer eigenen Wohnung, weil sie hier aus Tokyo ist,"erzählte Sana ausweichend.  
  
Die Schiebetür zum Genkan wurde geöffnet und Makoto, Samantha und Mei standen an der gleichen Stelle, an der Kim vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte. „Kuckuck, wir sind wieder da!"rief Mei fröhlich und winkte. „Ihr solltet Mei's Wohnung sehen: Überall Pflanzen und alles so gemütlich und ..." schwärmte Makoto, als sie sich neben Rei setzte.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Gina? Wollte sie nicht auch herkommen?"wollte Samantha wissen. Die Studentinnen sahen sich ratlos an. Schließlich schlug Anja vor: „Vielleicht könnt ihr sie ja anrufen? Sie hat doch ein Handy, oder?"Sana nickte und ging in den Nebenraum, um Gina zu erreichen. „... Yukka-Palme und zwei Bonsai's und ..."fuhr Makoto fort, ungerührt davon, dass ihr niemand zuhörte.  
  
„Hi, hier ist Sana. Wo bist du? ... Aha. ... Wirklich? Sollen wir zu dir kommen? ... OK, dann bis gleich. Ja mata."  
  
Mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen kam Sana wieder zu uns und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss euch jetzt wohl rauswerfen. Gina meinte, dass wir ihr bei etwas helfen müssen und wenn sowieso ein Sturm aufzieht, ist es umso wichtiger zu ihr zu fahren. Aber ihr könnt ja gerne wieder einmal zu uns kommen."  
  
Also zogen wir unsere Jacken und Schuhe an und verließen zusammen mit den Studentinnen das Wohnheim. „Mit welcher U-Bahn fahrt ihr?"wollte Rei wissen, doch Samantha schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir fahren mit dem Auto. Wenn wir mehr Platz hätten, würden wir euch natürlich mitnehmen, aber es wird schon eng genug." Dann lächelte sie uns kurz zu und folgte Sana, Cho, Mei und Kim, die bereits vorausgegangen waren.  
  
Anja grinste und meinte: „Aber ich komm noch ein Stück mit - zumindest bis zur U-Bahn-Station. Ihr geht doch nach Todaimae, oder?" „Natürlich, wir wollen ja nach Azabu Juuban,"stellte Minako fest. „Prima, dann kann ich ja bei euch mitfahren. Ich muss dann halt weiter bis nach Hiro-o, aber das ist ja kein Problem. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich gerne mal besuchen,"lachte Anja und schrieb ihre Adresse auf ein Stück Papier, dass sie dann Ami in die Hand drückte.  
  
Tokyo Tower / Michiru „Warum habe ich nur nachgegeben?"seufzte Haruka neben mir. Ich lächelte. Wie so oft waren auch heute viele junge Mädchen auf dem Tokyo Tower und so hörten wir um uns herum nur ein Gekichere und Gegackere.  
  
„Wie eine Herde junger Gänse,"nannte Haruka solche Gruppen immer. Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Wahl gehabt als mitzukommen.  
  
Kurz nachdem wir das Café verlassen hatten, war Karen die grandiose Idee gekommen, wir könnten Tamara den Tokyo Tower zeigen. Natürlich hatte sie recht, denn irgendwie gehörte es dazu, wenn man schon einmal in Tokyo war. Viele meinten zwar, er sei nicht anders als der Eiffelturm in Paris, aber das war ein Irrtum - der Tokyo Tower war immerhin ein Stück höher als sein französisches Vorbild.  
  
Begeistert hatten auch Chibi-Usa und Hotaru zugestimmt. Bei dem Gedanken an Chibi-Usa schüttelte ich erneut den Kopf. Fünfzehn Jahre. Ich konnte es kaum glauben - sie sah eher aus wie 12 und wenn man von ihrem Alter bei ihrem letzten Besuch ausging, dann müsste sie auch erst 12 Jahre alt sein.  
  
Aber anscheinend konnte man von einem Zeitpunkt aus an einen beliebigen Zeitpunkt reisen, ohne auf gewisse Abstände zu achten. So ganz verstand ich das Ganze zwar nicht, aber schließlich war auch nicht ich für den Zeitfluß verantwortlich, sondern Setsuna.  
  
Haruka zog mich näher zu sich und ihr Gesicht war ernst. „Sie spürt es also auch,"dachte ich. Natürlich hatte ich es gespürt: Das Meer wurde unruhig und das extrem schnell. „Der Wind verheißt nichts gutes - er ist viel zu kalt. Und diese Wolken beunruhigen mich,"sagte Haruka leise zu mir als sie sich sicher war, dass uns niemand hören konnte. Ich nickte und antwortete ebenso leise: „Ja, ich habe es auch schon bemerkt. Obwohl,"ich stockte einen Moment, „so kalt ist es eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist viel mehr heiß. VORSICHT!"  
  
Das letzte Wort hatte ich geschrieen, denn ich hatte mich während dem Reden umgedreht und einen alten Bekannten entdeckt:  
  
Hinter uns stand ein Feuer-Youma.  
  
Um uns herum brach explosionsartig Panik aus. Scheinbar war der Youma gerade erst erschienen. Wie er das gemacht hatte war mir schleierhaft. „Haruka! Michiru! Kommt, hier können wir nach unten!"hörte ich Chibi-Usas Stimme rufen und sofort rannten wir zu ihr. Hotaru, Karen und Tamara standen bereits bei ihr und so flohen wir vor dem Dämon. Zumindest sah es für Karen und Tamara so aus, denn natürlich blieben wir anderen ein Stück zurück, um Usagi und die Mädchen zu alarmieren.  
  
„An alle! Ein neuer Youma ist im Tokyo Tower aufgetaucht!"  
  
Dann verwandelten wir uns auch schon:  
  
„Neptune Crystal Power - Make Up!" „Uranus Crystal Power - Make Up!" „Saturn Crystal Power - Make Up!" „Chibi-Moon Crises - Make Up!"  
  
Wir wussten zwar, dass unsere Attacken nichts gegen den Youma ausrichten konnte, doch wir wollten zumindest versuchen ihn solange aufzuhalten, bis Silver Sailor Moon kam ... und so ungern ich es zugab, ich hoffte, dass auch die Zodiac-Senshi erscheinen würden. Denn was war, wenn Moon's neue Kräfte auch nichts gegen unsere Gegner ausrichten konnten?  
  
Bahnhof Todaimae / Anja „Warum ist es hier denn so voll?? Noch ist doch gar keine Rush-Hour." Minako war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber gewesen, dass wir so plötzlich 'rausgeschmissen' worden waren. „Wahrscheinlich wollen alle nur rechtzeitig vor dem Gewitter zu Hause sein,"erklärte Ami ihr gerade. „Anja, warte mal. Du stehst vor dem falschen Automaten. Der für die Namboku- Linie ist da drüben,"rief Makoto mir zu und zeigte auf einen Fahrkarten- Automaten.  
  
Und ausgerechnet vor dem wartete die längste Schlange. Ich seufzte und stellte mich an - mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig. Dummerweise konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr hören, was die Mädchen sprachen.  
  
Plötzlich begann irgendetwas zu piepsen. Ein kurzer Blick zu meinen neuen Freundinnen sagte mir, dass es wohl von ihnen kam, denn sie wurden mit einem Schlag sehr, sehr nervös. Ich tat so, als ob ich irgendetwas in meiner Tasche suchen würde und beobachtete die Mädchen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
Rei verließ kurz die Gruppe und verschwand hinter einer Ecke - direkt danach hörte das Piepsen auf. Dann kam sie auch schon wieder zurück und sagte etwas zu ihren Freundinnen. Es schien wichtig zu sein, denn Reis Gesicht war sehr ernst.  
  
Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Schlange vor mir immer kürzer geworden war, denn gerade nahm de Mann vor mir sein Wechselgeld aus dem Automaten.  
  
„So wie es aussieht brauche ich gar keine Fahrkarte,"überlegte ich während ich ein paar Yen-Münzen einwarf. Für die anderen musste es aussehen, als ob ich mir eine Fahrkarte kaufen würde, aber ich ließ mir die Münzen gleich wieder zurückgeben. Stattdessen zog ich einen alten Fahrschein aus dem Geldbeutel, als ich mein Geld wieder einsteckte.  
  
„So, bin da,"sagte ich fröhlich zu den Mädchen, als ich wieder vor ihnen stand. Usagi nickte kurz und wir gingen in Richtung Bahnsteig los. „Nanu, has du etwas verloren, Anja?"wollte Makoto von mir wissen und zeigte auf die Menge hinter uns, die uns irgendetwas nachriefen. Ich ging zu ihnen und tatsächlich war mir mein Schlüssel aus der Tasche gerutscht.  
  
Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, waren die Mädchen fort.  
  
„Ich hätte diese Gelegenheit auch genutzt, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre,"dachte ich grinsend. In diesem Moment begann erneut etwas zu piepsen, doch diesesmal kam es aus meiner Tasche. Ich zog meinen Taschenspiegel heraus - naja, zumindest sah es so aus - und ordnete meine Haare.  
  
„Anja, komm schnell zum ... sag mal, was machst du denn da???"  
  
Tamara sah mir etwas verwirrt aus dem „Spiegel"entgegen. „Alles nur Tarnung. Also, wo soll ich hinkommen?" „Zum Tokyo Tower - wieder ein Feuer-Youma." „OK, bis gleich. Die anderen müssten auch bald bei euch sein." Während ich den „Spiegel"wieder in meine Tasche schob, suchte ich mir einen ruhigen Ort, an dem man mich nicht sehen konnte. Ich hatte Glück - die Toiletten waren leer und das nutzte ich gleich aus:  
  
„Virgo Zodiac Power - Make Up!"  
  
Tokyo Innenstadt / Gina Leise fluchte ich in meiner Muttersprache vor mich hin - glücklicherweise verstand mich hier ja niemand. Der ganze Tag war vollkommen verkorkst:  
  
Heute Morgen hatte ich verschlafen und gerade noch so rechtzeitig hatte ich den Vorlesungssaal erreicht. Kaum wieder in der Wohnung hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass Stella fort war ... wieder einmal. Ich hatte mich also in mein Schicksal ergeben und war ein weiteres Mal durch halb Tokyo gerannt. Zum Glück war mir Stella relativ früh über den Weg gelaufen und ich konnte mich wieder auf den Heimweig machen.  
  
Ein Tag zum Heulen also. Am liebsten würde ich mich in mein Bett verkriechen und erst morgen wieder aufstehen. Aber mein Bett musste wohl noch eine ganze Weile warten - ich kam nämlich einfach nicht voran. Der eisige Wind wehte so stark, dass ich mich nur mühsam vorwärts bewegen konnte. „So, als ob ich gegen die Strömung schwimmen würde,"schoß es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Ein klägliches Maunzen tönte aus meinen Armen. „Hör auf dich zu beschweren, Stella. ICH kann nichts dafür, dass wir hier in der Kälte sind,"schimpfte ich leise. Als hätte er es gehört wurde der Wind noch kräftiger und der Widerstand, gegen den ich ankämpfen musste noch höher. Ich sah kurz auf die andere Straßenseite und blieb verblüfft stehen.  
  
Die Menschen um mich herum waren teilweise ebenfalls stehengeblieben - wegen mir. Niemand außer mir hatte solche Probleme die Straße entlang zu gehen. Es war, als ob nur ich diese ... Gegenströmung hätte.  
  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und so versuchte ich so normal wie möglich die nächste Seitengasse zu erreichen, die ich nur wenige Meter vor mir sah. Erschöpft lehte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand und rutschte an ihr auf den Boden. „Vielleicht hätte ich heute einfach nicht aufstehen sollen,"seufzte ich und dachte an den Traum der letzten Nacht.  
  
Ich war an einer Quelle gestanden und neben mir saß eine junge Frau. Ihre Haare waren dunkelblau, so wie meine, und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sie einen glänzenden sechseckiger Stern. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, woher ich sie kennen sollte.  
  
„Du kennst sie aus deiner Vergangenheit,"hörte ich leise eine sanfte Stimme sagen. Erschrocken sah ich mich um, doch niemand war da. Niemand ... außer Stella. Wieder sagte diese Stimme etwas und erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass das Kätzchen vor mir gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Einer Vergangenheit, die mich zu dir geführt hat."  
  
Stella Offensichtlich hatte ich das Mädchen verwirrt. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln - schließlich waren es die Menschen nicht gewöhnt sprechende Katzen zu treffen. Zumindest die meisten Menschen nicht. „Hast ... DU mit mir gesprochen, Stella?"  
  
Noch immer nicht davon überzeugt sah Gina mich fragend an. Ich nickte und begann zu erklären: „Ja, ich spreche mit dir. Es klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber ich wurde geschickt, um dich zu finden - dich und ein paar andere junge Frauen, die eine ähnliche Vergangeheit haben wie du." „Mich? Aber ... warum?"Ginas Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Du stammst ursprünglich von einem anderen Stern und wurdest hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren. In dir gibt es eine Macht, die nur wenige Menschen besitzen."  
  
„Von einem anderen Stern? Bin ich dann ein Alien?"Ich musste lachen. Sie war bereits die dritte, die mir diese Frage stellte. „So etwas ähnliches. Du besitzt die Energie eines Sternbildes, das zusammen mit 11 anderen einen Schutzkreis um die Erde bildet. Um diesen Schutzkreis zu erneuern, musst du dich an deine Vergangenheit erinnern,"fuhr ich fort. „Meine Vergangenheit."... Stille ... „Aber wie?" „Schließ deine Augen und horche in dich hinein. Du wirst die Erinnerungen in dir finden ... Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die man "Silver Millennium„ nannte."  
  
Gina schloß die Augen und ein gelber Lichtstrahl verband mich mit ihr. Schließlich breitete sich das Licht aus und umgab ihren gesamten Körper. Verschiedenste Gefühlsregungen zeigten sich auf ihrem Gesicht und ich konnte ahnen, was in ihr vorging. Wie gerne hätte ich ihr das erspart, doch wie schon bei den anderen hatte ich keine andere Wahl.  
  
Die gelbe Aura begann noch heller zu strahlen, bis sie zu einem gleißenden Licht wurde. Ich wusste, was nun kam, denn ich kannte es bereits von den Mädchen, denen ich ihre Erinnerungen schon zurückgegeben hatte. Leise hörte ich die Gedanken des Mädchens in meinem Kopf: „Ich dachte, du bist meine Freundin ... warum stellst du dich gegen mich ... sie werden mich niemals bekommen ... Mira!!!!"  
  
Tokyo Tower / Sailor Uranus Wie wir es schon geahnt hatten konnten wir den Youma nicht wirklich aufhalten. Zwar hatten wir mehr Erfolg wenn wir unsere Attacken vereinten, doch damit verbrauchten wir schneller unsere Kraft und schon jetzt, nach nur wenigen Minuten des Kampfes, waren wir ganz schön erschöpft.  
  
„Hoffentlich kommt Moon bald - sonst sieht es schlecht für uns aus."  
  
Ich konnte Chibi-Moon nur zustimmen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Saturn das niemals zulassen und im Ernstfall ihre Macht einsetzten würde, doch dass wollte ich auf jeden Fall verhindern.  
  
„Star Serious Laser!" „Star Sensitive Inferno!" „Star Gentle Utterance!"  
  
Der Youma stürzte zu Boden. Nicht unbedingt, weil er so schwer getroffen wurde, sondern mehr, weil ihn die Angriffe der Starlights von hinten getroffen hatten.  
  
„Fighter, Maker, Healer! Was macht ihr hier?"rief Neptune den Senshi zu. „Es hieß doch 'An alle', oder irre ich mich,"erklärte Healer grinsend, doch sie wurde gleich wieder ernst. Schon stand der Youma wieder aufrecht und ging wütend auf die Starlights los.  
  
„Mars - Flame Sniper!"  
  
Wütend drehte sich der Youma erneut um und starrte mit seinen roten Augen die Neuankömmlinge an. „Da seid ihr ja,"rief Chibi-Moon den 'Inner Senshi' zu.  
  
„Sailor Moon, du musst deine Attacke einsetzten. Das ist unsere einzigste Chance, diesen Dämon zu besiegen!"Moon nickte Saturn zu und hob ihr Zepter. Bevor sie aber angreifen konnte, hörten wir eine vertraute Stimme:  
  
„Rapid Cascade of Acubeus!"  
  
Wie schon der letzte Feuer-Dämon wurde auch dieser von einem orangefarbenen Wasserwirbel erfasst. Laut brüllte das Ungetüm auf. Eine weitere Stimme rief:  
  
„Freezing Wind!"  
  
Ein ungewöhnlich glänzender Wind traf den Youma und das Wasser um ihn herum gefror. Etwas von uns entfernt stand eine Gruppe Senshi - genauer gesagt: Dort standen die Zodiac-Senshi. Nicht alle, aber immerhin 8 von ihnen.  
  
Ganz vorne standen Cancri und zwei weitere Senshi. Die eine in einem Fuku in blau und hellbraun gehalten mit blau-schwarzen Rastazöpfen und einer schokobraunen Hautfarbe; die andere mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Fuku, bei dem nur eine Farbe wirklich erkennbar war - Flieder. Die andere Farbe erinnerte an eine Perle, doch so richtig konnte man das nicht sagen. Sie schien diejenige gewesen zu sein, die als zweites angegriffen hatte, denn die Senshi mit der dunklen Haut griff erst jetzt an:  
  
„Gravity Shatter!"  
  
Der eingefrorene Youma leuchtete hellbraun auf und begann zu schweben. Dann fiel der Eisblock plötzlich zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Eine weitere Senshi trat vor und beendete den Kampf endgültig.  
  
„Black Flame of Hamal!"  
  
Die Eissplitter schmolzen unter den schwarzem Flammen und der Youma war besiegt.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch endlich mal vorstellen würdet?"Maker stand wütend vor den Zodiac-Senshi. Cancri lächelte und antwortete: „Eigentlich habt ihr recht. Schließlich wissen wir ja auch, wie eure Namen sind."  
  
Die Senshi, die zuletzt angegriffen hatte begann: „Sailor Aries." Mehr sagte die junge Frau mit den orangeroten Locken nicht. Auch die anderen nannten lediglich ihre Namen. Sailor Taurii war die Senshi mit den rotbraunen Haaren und die Blonde nannte sich Sailor Librae. Die Senshi mit langen hellbraunen Haaren war Sailor Sagittarii und die dunkelhäutige Sailor Capricornus.  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte Sailor Virgo auf: „Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein - habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass ihr beobachtet werdet?"Erschrocken drehten sich die Zodiac-Senshi um.  
  
„Oh, wie furchtbar unhöflich von mir. Jetzt hab ich euch doch einfach beim netten Kennenlernen unterbrochen. Was bin ich doch für ein böser Kerl."  
  
Ein paar Meter über dem Boden schwebte ein junger Mann. Seine Kleidung ähnelte der Endymions, doch sein böser Gesichtsausdruck zeigte sofort, dass er nicht auf unserer Seite stand.  
  
„Wer bist du?"Ich war wohl etwas zu laut gewesen, aber das war mir egal. Schließlich wollte ich wissen, gegen wen ich zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
„Ich hätte mich gleich noch vorgestellt, keine Angst. Ihr sollt schließlich wissen, von wem ihr getötet werdet."Arrogant lachte er auf.  
  
„Ich bin der Jäger des Feuers - Orion!"  
  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Niemals." Es war zwar nur ein Flüstern, doch jeder hatte Sailor Aries' Worte gehört. Wieder lachte Orion auf. „Natürlich kann es sein. Glaubst du etwa, nur weil du es nicht wahr haben willst, ist es auch nicht so? Ihr Zodiac-Senshi seid selbst schuld an eurer Lage. Hättet ihr meine Herrin bereits aufgenommen, dann müsstet ihr nicht kämpfen."  
  
Während er gesprochen hatte, war Orion langsam in Richtung Boden geschwebt und stand nun direkt vor uns. „Meine Herrin will euch zwar lebend, aber sie hat nichts davon gesagt, dass ihr auch unverletzt sein sollt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er einen gewaltigen Feuerball auf die Zodiac- Senshi. Die Frauen sprangen geschickt zur Seite. Auch wir anderen gingen in Deckung und schließlich waren alle in Sicherheit.  
  
Alle, bis auf Aries. Sie war vor Entsetzten wie gelähmt und so raste der Feuerball direkt auf sie zu. Librae sprang auf und rannte auf ihre Freundin zu.  
  
„ARIES!!!"  
  
~Fortsetzung folgt~  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Tadaaa! Mein Jubiläumskapitel ist fertig. Es gibt mehrere Gründe dafür, dass dieses Kapitel ein 'Jubiläumskapitel' ist. 1. Ich arbeite jetzt seit etwa einem Jahr an dieser Fanfiction, 2. die ersten beiden Zodiac-Senshi geben sich zu erkennen (naja, zumindest eine - bei der anderen wird es erst in Kapitel 8 offiziell), 3. der erste 'Hauptgegner' zeigt sich und 4. es ist das erste Kapitel mit richtigem Cliffhanger *fiesgrins*  
  
Ja, falls es jemandem aufgefallen ist: Nicht alle 8 Zodiacs haben sich vorgestellt, aber das kommt noch ^-^ Ein gewisser Aha-Effekt muss ja dabei sein.  
  
Ein paar Stellen sind vielleicht etwas unklar. Die Sache mit der Eröffnung des Kaufhauses ein halbes Jahr zuvor oder die Erwähnung von Yuriko und Ran zum Beispiel. Ich beziehe mich da auf „Mirai no Star Sheed"und wer es noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte es tun. Spätestens dann in Crystal, der direkten Fortsetzung von Zodiac. Aber bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit - ich muss ja jetzt erst mal Zodiac fertigschreiben.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Sunlit Garden das Lied von Mikki aus Utena ist - das ganze ist so eine Art Insider-Joke und ich weiß auch, dass es nicht unbedingt in die Sparte Klassik gehört. Mir ist nur leider nichts besseres eingefallen. Für Ideen bin ich immer offen.  
  
Wenn die Senshi und Anja ganz normal von der Todai heimgefahren wären, dan hätte das ganze in etwa so ausgesehen: Todaimae = Bahnhof der Namboku-Linie - fährt bis Azabu-Juuban Hiro-o = Bahnhof der Hibiya-Linie im Stadtteil Hiro-o / hält nahe an der Seishin Women's University Von Azabu-Juuban kommt man über die Oedo-Linie nach Rappongi, dort steigt man in die Hibiya-Linie um und kommt so nach Hiro-o.  
  
Und kurz noch: Ein Genkan ist der Eingangsbereich, in dem die Schuhe abgestellt werden. Aber das wussten die meisten wahrscheinlich schon. 


	9. 08 Schatten der Vergangenheit

Sailor Moon Zodiac  
by Dani aka Satoshi-kun  
  
8. Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
Tokyo Tower / Sailor Venus Sie würde es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen, da war ich mir sicher. Obwohl Librae so schnell rannte, wie sie konnte, schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Der Feuerball war nur noch einen oder zwei Meter von Aries entfernt, doch die Senshi rührte sich immer noch nicht. Um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, schloß ich meine Augen. Doch gleich riß ich sie wieder auf, denn das, was ich hörte, musste einfach die Rettung für Aries sein.  
  
„Death Scream!"  
  
Pluto's Energieball traf die Feuerkugel und in einer gewaltigen Explosion neutralisierten sich die beiden mächtigen Waffen. Librae war rechtzeitig stehen geblieben und hielt sich schützend den Arm vor das Gesicht. Wegen der Rauchschwaden konnte ich erst nicht sehen, was mit Aries war. Kaum hatte sich der Nebel verzogen, schrien zwei der Zodiac-Senshi entsetzt auf.  
  
„Aries!"  
  
Ohne auf Orion zu achten stürzten sie zu ihrer Freundin, die reglos am Boden lag. Ihr Fuku war teilweise zerrissen und überall waren Schrammen und Schnittwunden zu sehen. Am Schlimmsten war wohl die Wunde an der Stirn, die wahrscheinlich durch den Sturz entstanden war. Blut lief der Senshi über die Schläfe und verlor sich in den Locken der jungen Frau.  
  
„Alrisha Wandering Breakwater!"  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig brachte sich Orion vor der riesigen Flutwelle in Sicherheit, die sonst auf ihn gestürzt wäre. Nun schwebte er wieder einige Meter über unseren Köpfen.  
  
„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein - hätte Piscium nicht angegriffen, wäre Aries nicht die einzigste Verletzte."Ich zuckte unter Pluto's kurzer Standpauke zusammen, obwohl ich vermutlich nicht gemeint war. Sie stand nahe dem Treppenaufgang neben einer weiteren Zodiac-Senshi. Sie kam mir bekannt vor: Blaue, halblange Haare mit zwei kurzen Zöpfen und leichtgebräunte Haut. Woher kannte ich sie nur?  
  
Plötzlich fegte eine Art Sandsturm an uns vorbei und neben Orion erschien ein weiterer junger Mann. Er trug eine ähnliche Rüstung wie Orion. Nur, dass die Verziehrungen bei Orion hellgrün und bei dem Fremden gelblich waren.  
  
„Orion, du sollst zurück kommen. Nachdem du ja nicht wirklich etwas erreicht hast und dein Diener sofort besiegt wurde, ist SIE nicht sehr zufrieden mit dir."  
  
Wütend blitzte Orion den jungen Mann neben sich an. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich den Diener geschickt habe um die Kristalle zu finden? Außerdem war deiner doch auch sofort besiegt, Perseus."  
  
Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der auch von uns niemand etwas sagte. Es könnte ja die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer zu sehr auf uns lenken und das musste nicht unbedingt sein.  
  
Doch es nützte nichts. Wieder zeigte Orion sein hämisches Grinsen. „Ich war nicht auf der Suche nach den Kristallen ... sondern auf Senshi- Jagd. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir verschwinden und die Mädchen etwas spielen lassen? Bisher waren wir doch gute Partner, oder?" Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über Perseus' Gesicht.  
  
Und schon schleuderte Orion eine Glaskugel von sich, in der scheinbar Flammen eingeschlossen waren. Perseus tat es ihm gleich, nur dass sich in seiner Glaskugel wohl Kieselsteine befanden. Erneut fegte der Sandsturm durch den Tokyo Tower und Perseus war verschwunden.  
  
Hämisch lachte Orion noch einmal auf, rief: „Viel Spaß noch!"und verschwand in einem Feuerwirbel.  
  
Hinter uns standen ein zweiter Feuer-Youma und ein weiterer Dämon: Das Fels- Frosch-Mix-Ding, mit dem alles angefangen hatte.  
  
Tokyo Tower / Sailor Taurii Schon wieder Youmas. Denen fiel aber auch nichts neues mehr ein: Auftauchen, dumm daherreden, Youmas loslassen und wieder verschwinden. Typisch.  
  
Eine Bewegung neben mir lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aries. Zum Glück war sie nicht bewusstlos geworden, sondern lag "nur ein wenig benommen" neben mir am Boden. Ansonsten wäre unsere Identität die längste Zeit geheim gewesen.  
  
„Bleib lieber liegen - du hast ganz schön was abbekommen,"flüsterte ich ihr zu und sie nickte als Antwort nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Im nächsten Moment starteten Virgo, Piscium und die anderen den Angriff auf die beiden Youmas.  
  
„Spica Charming Landslide!" „Alrisha Wandering Breakwater!"  
  
Wieder stürzte Piscium's Flutwelle herab, doch geschickt wichen die Ungetüme aus und auch die Erdspalte, die Virgo mit ihrem Angriff erzeugt hatte, konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Nun versuchte es Sagittarii:  
  
„Inflamable Target!"  
  
„So werden sie es niemals schaffen,"hörte ich Aries leise feststellen. Auch die flammenden Pfeile trafen ihr Ziel nicht und so langsam beschlich mich ein übler Gedanke: Hatten sie uns bisher nur austesten wollen? Waren die Kämpfe bisher nur Fake gewesen?  
  
„Silver Moon ..." „Lass es, Moon, es würde nichts bringen."  
  
Überrascht sah Sailor Moon Cancri an, während sie ihr Zepter wieder sinken ließ. „Es ... kann nur die Elemente wiederherstellen, richtig?"vermutete Mercury. Wütend sprang Uranus auf und fauchte: „Ihr glaubt noch nicht im Ernst, dass wir so leicht aufgeben." Blitzschnell rannte sie auf die Youmas zu, dichtgefolgt von Jupiter und Mars, die sich kurz nach ihr für einen Angriff bereit gemacht hatten.  
  
„Spacesword Blaster!" „Supreme Thunder!" „Burning Mandala!"  
  
Jupiter's Blitze und Mars' Feuerringe verbanden sich mit der Klinge des Spacesword und ließen es hell aufleuchten. Geschickt fügte Uranus dem Erd- Youma eine tiefe Schnittwunde zu, was diesen jedoch nicht daran hinderte, ihr mit der Faust einen festen Stoß zu verpassen, so dass die Kriegerin des Sturmes bis an eine Wand geschleudert wurde.  
  
„Uranus!"  
  
Entsetzt rannte Neptune zu ihrer Freundin und half ihr erleichtert beim Aufstehen. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sich Uranus so leicht besiegen lassen hätte.  
  
„Dazzeling Ember!" „Cancri, Taurii ... JETZT!!"  
  
Aries klammerte sich an Virgo fest und sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment endgültig zusammenbrechen würde. Doch ohne lang nachzudenken griff ich die Youmas an, die durch Aries' Glut beglendet waren.  
  
„Aldebaran Nature Seismic Shock!" „Rapid Cascade of Acubeus!"  
  
Durch den Erdstoß aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht konnten die beiden Youmas nicht mehr ausweichen und so wurden sie von dem Wasserwirbel Cancri's gnadenlos erwischt und lösten sich darin auf.  
  
Und genau in diesem Moment verlor Aries ganz das Bewusstsein und wurde von rötlichem Licht eingehüllt. „Na toll, das war's dann. Hängen wir doch gleich überall auf, wer wir sind,"schoß es mir durch den Kopf und verabschiedete mich gleich von meiner Doppelidentität.  
  
„Dazing Sunlight!"  
  
Ich konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf die verblüfften Gesichter der Senshi dieses Sonnensystems werfen, bevor ich ebenfalls geblendet die Augen schließen musste. Mir war klar, dass auch meine Freundinnen von dieser unerwarteten und vor allem unbekannten Hilfe überrascht waren, doch natürlich nutzten wir die Gelegenheit und verschwanden.  
  
Bei mir löste es jedoch ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit aus, denn ich erkannte diese Energie und wußte, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatte. Dabei hatte ich unseren Retter noch nicht persönlich getroffen.  
  
Hikawa Tempel / Rei Natürlich waren die Zodiac-Senshi in diesem grellen Licht verschwunden und wieder einmal hatten wir das Nachsehen.  
  
„Ich frag mich nur, wer das am Ende war,"überlegte Haruka gerade und Makoto fügte hinzu: „Ja, die Zodiac-Senshi schienen ihren Retter auch nicht gekannt zu haben, denn ich konnte noch sehen, wie sie ganz überrascht waren, ihr Geheimnis doch noch bewahren zu könne." „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass eine der noch fehlenden Zodiac-Senshi dieses Licht produziert hat. Mir kam es so vor, als ob ich direkt in die Sonne sehen würde,"stellte Ami nun fest. Einen Moment lang war es still.  
  
Dann entdeckte Minako die Fotos. „Hey, das sind ja Fotos vom Furusato-Tokyo- Matsuri! Woher hast du die, Rei?"„Der Fotoclub meiner Schule war dort und letzte Woche haben sie die Fotos dann ausgehängt. Da hab ich mir eben welche bestellt,"erklärte ich. Neugierig sahen unsere beiden Blondinen die Fotos durch (Usagi konnte natürlich nicht warten).  
  
Auf einmal meinte Mina: „Sag mal, Usagi. Kann es sein, dass der falsche Yaten Sana war???"Wir starrten sie an, während Usa sich das Foto genauer ansah. „Hm, gut möglich. Ausschließen kann ich es zumindest nicht."Wieder Stille.  
  
„Aber das würde ja heißen... "„Das Sana eine der Zodiac-Senshi ist. Damit hätten wir ein weiteres Indiz, dass die Studentinnen der Todai die Senshi des Zodiacs sind,"beendete Setsuna den Satz. Ruhig erklärte Michiru: „Wir sollten also auch weiterhin versuchen, mehr über sie herauszubekommen."  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen schlug ich dann vor: „Wahrscheinlich sind aber nicht alle Zodiac-Senshi auf der Todai, sonst wären sie nicht so überrascht gewesen, als Cancri und Virgo erschienen sind. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch bei anderen Universitäten umschauen und nach Austausch-Studentinnen suchen, die gerade erst nach Tokyo gekommen sind." Die anderen stimmten meinem Vorschlag zu und so teilten wir uns erstmal auf die größeren und bekannteren Unis auf.  
  
Es war schon recht spät, als wir uns trennten und so verzichtete ich heute darauf, die heiligen Flammen zu befragen, sondern ging gleich schlafen.  
  
Ueno-Park / Sana Ganz allmählich wurden die Vögel leiser und nur noch hier und da war jemand im Park zu sehen. Hinter uns hörten wir Schritte; dann setzte sich Anja zu uns. „Es sah schlimmer aus als es ist. Die Kratzer sind alle nicht sehr tief und die Platzwunde am Kopf ist eigentlich auch nur ein kurzer Riß. Die anderen sind bei ihr und passen ein wenig auf sie auf. Bis nächste Woche müsste sie wieder in Ordnung sein."  
  
Erleichtert atmeten wir auf, denn natürlich hatten wir uns Sorgen um unsere Freundin gemacht. „Die Frage ist nur, wie sie das mit Orion verarbeiten wird."Niemand wußte so gut wie ich, wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hatte.  
  
Zwar hatten wir einander unsere Erlebnisse von früher erzählt, aber es war dann doch etwas anderes, wenn sich damals bereits gekannt hatte. Ich war schon zu Zeiten des SilverMillenniums gut mit ihr befreundet gewesen und so kam sie meistens zu mir, wenn sie wieder einmal von ihm geträumt hatte.  
  
„Es ist nicht fair. Warum passiert das jetzt und vor allem uns? Können wir nicht ... ganz normale Menschen sein? Wen interessiert schon die Vergangenheit?" Gina war aufgesprungen.  
  
Wir anderen lächelten nur, denn jede von uns hatte sich das schon hundertmal gefragt. Ja, warum gerade wir? Nur, weil wir schon einmal gelebt hatten? Weil wir zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen waren? Oder war es einfach nur Schicksal, dass wir die Erinnerungen an diese alte Zeit, diese alte Welt wiederbekommen hatten? Dass wir als Kriegerinnen erwacht waren?  
  
Seit zwei Jahren wusste ich jetzt von meinem früheren Ich und inzwischen hatte ich mich damit abgefunden. Gina würde das nicht anderst gehen.  
  
„Wir hatten ziemliches Glück, dass wir Hilfe bekommen haben. Sonst wären wir ganz sicher aufgeflogen,"stellte Samantha nun fest. Mei nickte und meinte: „Ja, aber wir sollten uns auch bei Pluto bedanken. Hätte sie nicht sofort gehandelt, dann wäre von Aries wohl nicht mehr viel übrig."„Ich hab euch auch geholfen,"schmollte Gina und brachte uns damit erst mal zum Lachen. Es zeigte sich eben doch, dass sie ein wenig jünger war, als die meisten von uns.  
  
„Ein wundervoller Sonnenuntergang, nicht wahr? Er scheint einem von der Vergangenheit zu erzählen."Erschrocken drehten wir uns um. Hinter uns stand eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Zöpfen, die durch den rotgefärbten Pony in Flammen zu stehen schienen und grinste uns an.  
  
„Was könnt ihr mir über die Vergangenheit erzählen ... legendäre Senshi des Zodiac."  
  
... Suchend ging Sailor Venus durch die Gänge des Mondpalastes. „Wieso muss ich ihr eigentlich hinterherlaufen, wenn sie was von mir will und nicht umgekehrt??"schimpfte die Senshi leise vor sich hin. Shinyo hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt.  
  
'Ich muss mit dir über etwas wichtiges reden.  
Komm bitte zur Statue der 1. Mondprinzessin im Westflügel.'  
  
Inzwischen konnte Venus die Statue schon sehen und ging noch ein wenig schneller, als plötzlich ... etwas seltsames ihren Rücken hinaufkrabbelte, das sich grauenvollerweise nach einer Spinne anfühlte.  
  
„Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!"  
  
Entsetzt kreischte das Mädchen laut auf. Hinter ihr begann eine bekannte Stimme zu lachen und so wurde Venus' Entsetzten ganz schnell zu Wut, denn natürlich stand hinter ihr Shinyo.  
  
„SOLL DAS ETWA LUSTIG SEIN??? ICH FINDE DAS HINTERHÄLTIG UND UNFAIR VON DIR!!!"brüllte sie die Freundin an, die sofort aufhörte zu lachen. Aber jetzt kam die Senshi des Planeten der Liebe und Schönheit so richtig in Fahrt und Shinyo musste eine gewaltige Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
„Es sollte nur ein Witz sein. Hätte ich riechen sollen, dass du 'ne Riesenangst vor Spinnen hast?"versuchte sich die junge Prinzessin zu verteidigen ...  
  
Minako blinzelte und sah verschlafen auf die Uhr. Erst kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen, als ihr bewußt wurde, was sie da eben geträumt hatte. „Shinyo,"flüsterte sie und weitere Erinnerungen überkamen sie.  
  
... Verträumt saß die junge Kriegerin des Planeten Mars im Raum des Feuers und starrte in die Flammen. Hin und wieder seufzte sie leise und so erschrak sie natürlich, als sie angesprochen wurde.  
  
„Hauptmann Hisakino, nicht wahr?"  
  
Vor ihr stand eine der Prinzessinnen, die seit einigen Wochen hier auf dem Mond lebten. War es nicht sogar die, die als erste angekommen war? Zumindest die erste, die noch lebte. „Oh, entschuldige bitte. Mein Name ist Sumire. Freut mich sehr. Du bist Sailor Mars, stimmt's?"Freundlich lächelnd hielt Sumir der Senshi die Hand hin. Etwas verwirrt andwortete diese: „Ja, ich bin Sailor Mars. Aber ... was hast du gemeint mit 'Hauptmann Hisakino'???"  
  
Sumir kicherte und erklärte: „Ganz einfach: Es ist Hauptmann Hisakino, an den du gerade mit diesem verliebten Gesichtsausdruck denkst. Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, wenn man dich nur eine Weile beobachtet und das habe ich getan. Immer, wenn er dich ansieht, wirst du rot."  
  
Sailor Mars spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten. Die junge Prinzessin vor ihr hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Natürlich liebte sie den jungen Hauptmann, sie wollte es sich bisher nur einfach nicht eingestehen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Mars' Lippen und irgendwie spürte sie, dass sie soeben eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte ...  
  
Rei kicherte leise in ihr Kissen. Wirklich, sie war damals total in den jungen Mann verliebt gewesen. Im Moment wußte sie zwar nicht mehr genau, wie er ausgesehen hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie nur abwarten musste. Irgendwann würde sie sich wieder daran erinnern.  
  
Ueno-Park / Samantha Tamara begann vergnügt zu Lachen und ging auf die Fremde zu. „Jetzt hast du's uns aber gegeben, Iri-chan. Aber vielleicht sollte ich euch einander kurz vorstellen. Das sind Sana, Samantha, Gina und Mei,"dabei zeigte die Russin nacheinander auf uns, „und das ist Hinoiri. Naja, hier auf der Erde heißt sie Michelle."  
  
„Aquarii!"  
  
Gleichzeitig waren Sana und Mei aufgesprungen und umarmten die neugefundene Freundin. Das war also Sailor Aquarii. Damit fehlte nur noch eine und wir wären komplett. „Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten sie einweihen. Jetzt, da wir fast alle erwacht sind ..."„Wir sind alle erwacht,"unterbrach Michelle mich mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Na gut. Jetzt, da wir ALLE erwacht sind, könnten wir die Elementarkräfte in ihnen wecken."  
  
„Aber sie sind noch nicht komplett,"wand Sana ein. Nach kurzem Überlegen schlug Anja vor: „Wahrscheinlich werden die anderen in den nächsten Wochen erwachen, falls sie es nicht schon sind. Wir sollten ihnen trotzdem die Youmas überlassen, dann können wir uns mehr auf die Suche nach den Kristallen konzentrieren. Ihr habt doch auch noch keinen gefunden, oder?"  
  
Ein kollektives Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Gut .. äh, nein ... nicht gut. Ach, egal. Ich meine, dann hätten wir zumindest schon mal eine Aufgabe weniger. Wer ist dafür?"Sechs Hände schnellten in die Höhe.  
  
Sana startete einen letzten Versuch: „Wieso warten wir nicht auf die anderen und stimmen dann ab?"„Das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche. Ich bin sicher, Nami und Rubi sind auch dafür - die anderen kann ich nicht einschätzen. Damit wäre die Mehrheit dann dafür und es ist beschlossene Sache,"erklärte ich und unsere blonde Freundin gab sich geschlagen.  
  
... Schon mit mehreren Büchern beladen ging die junge Frau an den hohen Regalen der großen Bibliothek des Mondpalastes entlang. Ein Buch fehlte ihr noch, dann würde sie sich zunächst einmal in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen und lesen. Und sollte sie dann immer noch keine Lösung gefunden haben, dann mußte sie eben nochmal hierher kommen.  
  
Ein wenig in Gedanken versunken wollte Sailor Mercury um das Bücherregal herumgehen, um auf der anderen Seite weiterzusuchen ... und wäre beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen,"meinte die Rothaarige, die ihr nun gegenüberstand. „Schon in Ordnung, ich war in Gedanken,"antwortete die Senshi lächelnd. „Kann ich dir helfen? Was suchst du denn?"„Ich suche ein Buch über die Herrscherfamilien seit Gründung des SilverMillenniums - nicht nur der Familie des Silbermondes, sondern auch von denen anderer Sterne,"erklärte die junge Frau.  
  
„Da bist du hier falsch. Diese Bücher werden in der kleinen Bibliothek aufbewahrt, aber da dürfen nicht alle hinein. Ich komm mit dir, dann geht das schon,"bot Mercury ihr an. „Ich bin Sailor Mercury."„Ah, natürlich. Ich hab mich nicht vorgestellt, entschuldige. Ich heiße Arisa."Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur kleinen Bibliothek ...  
  
Zwar hatte Ami schon öfters von der Bibliothek des Mondes geträumt, doch es war das erste mal, dass sie von einer zweiten, kleineren hörte. „Schade, dass die Bücher mit dem Palast zerstört wurden. Es wäre sonst viel einfach etwas über das SilverMillennium herauszufinden,"dachte sie, bevor der Schlaf sie wieder übermannte.  
  
... „Du läufst echt super!"Jupiter flog geradezu über das Eis, zeigte Sprünge und Piroetten und freute sich natürlich über das Lob des Mädchens. Hinoiri, eine der jungen Frauen, die nun im Palast lebten, hatte sie gebeten ihr ein wenig von ihrer Eislaufkunst zu zeigen. Nun saß sie am Rand der Eisfläche und rief der Senshi immer wieder zu, wie gut sie sei.  
  
Gerade, als Jupiter wieder einmal zu ihrer Freundin hochsah blieb sie mit der Kufe des einen Schlittschuhs an der des anderen hängen und stürzte der Länge nach auf das Eis. Hinoiri stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und schlitterte zu der Freundin.  
  
„Ist dir etwas passiert?"fragte sie besorgt. Doch schon rappelte sich die Kriegerin des Planeten der Blitze auf und antwortete: „Nein, nein. Das passiert schon mal."Erleichtert wollte Hinoiri wieder zurückgehen, aber ihre Füße rutschten auf dem glatten Eis und nun lag sie selbst am Boden.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir."Sailor Jupiter half der Freundin auf, überlegte es sich dann ein wenig anderst und nahm das Mädchen auf den Rücken.  
  
„Wow, ich wußte gar nicht, dass du so stark bist."...  
  
Makoto stand am Fenster, nachdem sie aus diesem Traum erwacht war und sah in den Sternenhimmel. „Iri-chan, woher stammst du?" Nun wußte sie wieder, an wen Usagi sie erinnert hatte, als sie ihr das erste mal über den Weg gelaufen war.  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Eigentlich gibt es hier nicht viel zu sagen. Natürlich sind diese Erinnerungen nur Ausschnitte, aber wie ich schon mal gesagt habe: Die einzelnen Vergangenheiten kommen noch. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, die erste Geschichte aus dem SilverMillennium mit diesem Kapitel zusammen zu veröffentlichen, aber ich bin nicht mehr fertig geworden und deshalb kommt es wahrscheinlich mit dem nächsten zusammen. 


End file.
